All Over Again
by Isis2179
Summary: Adam reunites with a past love, where will it lead?
1. Month One

**Year One:**

"_All Over Again"_

**First Month:**

He can't believe his eyes. Right there in front of him, in the elevator, stands the woman he's hated, loved, hated, and loved. Right there with her back to him, she got in looking down at her blackberry and never saw him. He searched for years to find her after she ran with their daughter. And when his little girl showed up a teenage hellion, he forgot about the woman standing ahead of him. Could he ignore her? Should he follow her and tell her how much he hates her on is it hated? Does that deep, consuming hatred still exist? His eyes skim over her body when the man between them shifts to the side. She has been working out. Her body is slimmer than he remembered. The muscles in her calves ripple as she shifts her weight one foot to the other. Her hips move and he can't help but remember the feel of her, the sound of her throaty moan or the husky sound of his name during their love play. The elevator stops and several passengers get off leaving him a better view. Her hair is shorter, like it was after she found out about Transglobal, but it's still that silky, blond halo that was so sexy lying tasseled on a pillow.

The elevator stops again, she looks to see what floor, and then exits. He reacts without thinking. He stops the closing doors and follows her down the hall. When she rounds the corner, he peeks around to see if she stops. Once she steps into a room, he walks to the door. A penthouse. That figures, she always wanted the best. He stands outside the door, unable to knock. Why am I afraid? He thinks. I won, our daughter came to me. She knows it. I have nothing to prove. What if she's not alone? What do I care if I interrupt something? I can leave and she will never know. He starts to walk away and stops. He turns towards the door again. What do I have to rush home to? Krystal is with Tad and their daughter. Plus Kate. She turned from me finally when I kept Kate from him. JR is busy with Babe and little A. Stuart and Marian are happier than ever. He shudders a little out of habit over Marian and his brother. I have nothing really anymore. Colby may have come home to me but she's turned out to not need me like the rest of my children. He walks back to her door. A knock won't hurt anything.

After stepping inside she pours a glass of scotch and turns on the radio.

_When I said I needed you,_

_You said you would always stay._

_It wasn't me who changed, but you._

_And now you've gone away_.

Nothing is left. She thinks as she pours her second glass in as many minutes. Scotch doesn't even have flavor. This façade of no nonsense, ball-buster female exec is getting old. I'm not needed. All of my affairs are in order. I've lost everything, my daughter, my mother, my sister, myself. All of this time, my life has been a waste. Have I contributed anything but pain and suffering? Have I had love?

_But don't you know_

_And now you're gone._

_And I'm left her on my own._

_Now I have to follow you, _

_And beg you to come home._

Given love? Sex, yes. But love? My beautiful baby girl was love. I didn't even know she was unhappy. I wonder if she is now. She had friends, was the top of her class. Then wham! Like everyone else she was gone.

_You don't have to say you love me,_

_Just be close at hand._

_You don't have to stay forever,_

_I will understand._

_Believe me, believe me_

_I can't help but love you,_

_But believe me; I'll never tie you down_.

She pours another glass and slips her shoes off. No one will miss me.

_Left alone with just a memory,_

_Life seems dead and so unreal._

_All that's left is loneliness._

_There's nothing left to feel_.

One night, the last night, tonight. After downing another glass, she slips her jacket off then unzips her skirt.

_You don't have to say you love me,_

_Just be close at hand._

_You don't have to stay forever,_

_I will understand._

_Believe me, oh believe me_

There is a knock at the door. She rezips it and opens the door without looking to see who it is.

_You don't have to say you love me,_

_Just be close at hand._

_You don't have to stay forever,_

_I will understand._

_Believe me, oh believe me_

_Believe me._

There he stands the last person on earth she thought would knock on her door. What could he possibly want? How did he find me? Fear runs through her body like ice water. "Colby? Is Colby ok? Is she hurt? What's wrong?" Panic fills her.

"She's fine. Nothing is wrong with her." He is a little taken aback from her reaction to seeing him. He didn't expect her to think he was there because of Colby. He should have, she is her mother. He watches her place her hand on her heart in relief. "She's fine." He motions inside and she steps out of his way closing the door behind him. Every bit of hatred dissolves and her love as a mother and the fears remind him of before Colby was born. She was so vulnerable.

"Can I get you a drink?" She says non-emotionally.

"Yes. Scotch." She pours him a glass and another for herself. They stand in silence, drinking. "How have you been?" He asks at the same time she asks.

"What do you want?"

"I saw you in the elevator. You got in and didn't see me."

"Oh. I've been ok." He watches her pour another glass. She holds up the bottle, questioningly. He shakes his head then looks around the penthouse. It reminds him of Erica's.

"Do you have a good view?" He asks looking out at the balcony.

"Not bad."

"Do you live here?"

"One week a month. Is this twenty questions?" He watches her finish the scotch. What now? He asks himself trying to find a way out of this but not wanting to leave.

"No. Can I?" He points to the balcony. She walks towards the doors and they step out into the cool night air. He walks to the wall and looks out over the city. Why did I knock? What am I doing here? He turns to look at her. "Join me." She wrinkles her brow.

"You plan to push me over. " She accuses. He can't help but laugh. She knows him well enough to know at least his original reason for being there was to ream her out.

"No. I won't." She steps closer but away from him. They stand there for a while when he realizes that she is shivering. "Here." He takes off his jacket and drapes it around her shoulders and looks down at her bare feet. He once again marvels at her vulnerability.

"Thanks." This is weird. Is he here for…what is he here for? Is this a test, a punishment, a sign? He needs to leave. Maybe this is fate giving me a last goodbye. She hears _Return to Innocence_ begin to play inside.

_That's not the beginning of the end_

_That's the return to yourself._

Lost in her own thoughts, she turns to go back inside pulling his coat around her.

_The Return to Innocence._

He follows. He grabs her elbow to turn her around.

"I don't know why I came here. There are many things I've wanted to say to you over the past few years." She nods, not making eye contact.

"You should say them now. Get it over with; you'll never have another chance."

_Love-Devotion_

_Feeling-Emotion_

_Love-Devotion_

_Feeling-Devotion_

"They are not important anymore." She shrugs. Well, I gave him a chance. She thinks. He reaches up to her shoulder and lightly pulls on the coat to take it back.

_Don't be afraid to be weak._

_Don't be too proud to be strong._

_Just look into your heart my friend._

_That will be the return to yourself._

_The return to innocence._

With his other hand, he brushes her hair back forcing her to look up. He drops the coat and pulls her to him. His lips are warm with a slight taste of alcohol.

_If you want, then start to laugh._

_If you must, then start to cry._

_Be yourself don't hide_

_Just believe in destiny_

_Don't care what people say_

_Just follow your own way_

_Don't give up and use the chance_

_To return to innocence._

Her body gives over completely to his caressing hands. The slight draft makes him notice that his shirt is off. Her tongue probes eagerly into his mouth and teases his.

_That's not the beginning of the end_

_That's the return to yourself_

_The return to innocence_

_Don't care what people say_

_Follow just your own way_

_Follow just your own way._

She stumbles a bit when they run into the bed. They both break their kiss. He reaches back to unhook her bra because he has unknowingly removed her shirt in the living room and her skirt fell somewhere near the door.

_Don't give up, don't give up_

_To return, to return to innocence._

_If you want then laugh_

_If you must then cry_

_Be yourself don't hide._

_Just believe in destiny._

She pushes his slacks to the floor as he drops her bra next to them. He leans down taking a nipple in his mouth. She presses to him sinking her hands into his hair. He switches to suckling her other nipple as his hand caresses the one he just surrendered. He stands back up and claims her mouth. Somehow they find their way under the covers with no more material barriers. She groans and bites her bottom lip as he thrust into her. With each thrust, she cries out more. The thing that drives him to his peak is his name cried out in lustful explosion. He can't quit entering her until his muscles relax. She comes back to herself and can smell his scent permeation the air around her. It is familiar and yet not. After a few minutes, he moves off of her and lies next to her. His hand stays on her bare stomach. They doze off.

Adam wakes with Liza in his arms. He watches her sleep. He looks over at the clock. He only slept a couple of hours. Liza snuggles closer in her sleep. She's almost like an angel like this. He thinks over their passion from a few hours ago. And can't help bringing her hand to his lips. Moving her hand from his chest rouses her. She opens her eyes. When he starts to speak, she presses her fingers to his lips. He remembers why he was attracted to her as she slips up his body to kiss him lazily. He helps her leg move over him. She settles herself straddling him. He pulls her down for a kiss. Her breasts press against him. His arousal happens quick. She smiles breaking their kiss and sits up. She raises her hips using his chest to balance, then lowers herself onto him. He grabs her hands holding her steady. "Oh, Liza." He moves his hips up as she presses down. He can't take his eyes off of her as she rides the waves of passion. He watches her body move with his thrusts until it shudders in ecstasy followed by his. She collapses on top of him after they disengage. He holds her damp, warm body to him. She leaves kisses along his chest and throat. When she lays her head on his chest, he kisses her forehead. When his breathing steadies, she slips off him and watches him sleep.

Why him? Why was he the one who came to me? Last night I was ready. No one will really miss me. There is no one left to care whether I'm dead or alive. Why did he come to me and give me a reason to last a little longer. Making love to him, sex with him makes me feel alive in the moment. I finally found love, learned how to love and be loved and lost it in an instant. I have all of this knowledge and passion and no one to share it with. Will this be the last time? Is Adam going to be the last man? Can I last another month at home? Before I return here? Will the next time I stay here be the end? Will Adam turn out to be my final end? Adam shifts and turns his head away from her. So many good and bad memories wrapped up in him. So much fun and hurt in life with him. It would be best to ask him to leave but can I make it through the rest of the night. She sighs trying to hold back the tears, unsuccessfully. Adam wakes to her sniffles. He turns away towards her and sits up on one elbow. "Liza?" He wipes away her falling tears. "What's wrong? Did I…"

"No. I'm sorry. I…" She leans into him and he holds her as she begins to sob. She wears herself out crying and emptying her emotional overload. He leans back and wipes her eyes dry.

"There were barely a handful of times you let me hold you while you cried when we were together." She shakes her head.

"Let's not talk about the past." Her fingers trace his jaw. "Just make love to me again." Adam leans in pushing her back. For the third time, they reach the peak of passion. Her tears dried and thoughts subsided, he takes her a forth and then a fifth as the sun rises on a new day.

Adam wakes to music playing and the smell of coffee.

_Seems like just yesterday,_

_You were a part of me._

_I use to stand so tall,_

_I use to be so strong._

_Your arms around me tight,_

_Everything it felt so right._

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong._

He stretches and rubs his eyes, then looks to the clock. She has left him a toothbrush on the nightstand and his clothes are hung on a hanger hooked on the chair.

_Now I can't breathe,_

_No I can't sleep._

_I'm barely hangin' on._

He stands up and dresses before going into the bathroom to freshen up.

_Here I am, once again._

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny, can't pretend._

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside._

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

He can hear her cooking before walking out into the living room. Liza is standing facing away from him in the kitchen.

_Swallow me, then spit me out._

_For hating you, I blame myself._

_Seeing you it kills me now._

_No I don't cry on the outside, anymore._

She wipes her face and he realizes that she is crying. He steps up behind her and holds her close.

_Here I am, once again._

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny, can't pretend._

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside._

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

She hangs her head down then tries to push him away gently.

_Here I am, once again._

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny, can't pretend._

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside._

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

He steps back and walks over to turn off the radio. "No more music." He takes the plate of food she offers with a small smile. "It makes you cry." She can't help but laugh a little. They go through breakfast with minimal talking except for asking for butter or more coffee. After the dishes are washed, Adam puts on his coat. "Liza…" She holds up her hand.

"No have a safe trip home, Adam." He wants to step over to her, to hold her. "I have to pack and get on the road, too." Unable to find the words, he smiles and walks out of the penthouse.

Adam walks back into the mansion in his own little world, not noticing JR. "Dad!" He says loudly to get his attention.

"What? What are you doing here?" He pours himself a drink, slightly angry that JR interrupted his mental recap of last night.

"Good to see you, too. I came to talk to you about my future. I've decided to go back to PVU."

"Why? I got you a degree."

"Yes, I know but Babe and I were thinking about little A and I decided I want to earn the degree."

"Fine, you don't need me permission." Adam takes another sip of scotch.

"I know but you wanted me to help you get Chandler Enterprises back from Zach."

"Do what is best for you; I'm a little distracted now. I'll do it myself or build from scotch." JR is confused, but he shrugs and leaves Adam to himself. Should I tell Colby that I saw Liza? She and I never talked about Liza. Liza and I didn't talk about Colby. We didn't talk much at all. He smiles to himself. I'll probably never see her again. But she did say she stays there once a month. Maybe… What am I thinking? It was a one night stand. Not one time, he smiles again, but one night. There was something different in her, though. She is not the same; there is sadness in her.

Liza has been home for hours, giving straight to her home office. Her own private sanctuary. She goes through all of her emails, faxes, mail, and spreadsheets. The sun goes down and she continues until her eyes get tired. She looks up to see him standing in the doorway. "You need sleep, Love." She leans back in her chair and smiles.

"You always say that." He walks to her desk. She gets lost in his brown eyes.

"And will until you listen, come to bed. The day is over." She looks down at the time and then back up to the door. He is gone.

"I'm not going to get anything else done." She shuts down her laptop and put the files in order on her desk. She stretches and heads up to bed.


	2. Month Two

Second Month:

**Second Month:**

Liza looks out over the city from her penthouse balcony. Three weeks and three days since she stood here with a suicidal heart and it is coming back. The air is as heavy as the depression in her heart. She chuckles hearing the song that starts playing inside then takes another sip of vodka.

_I look at all the lonely people_

_I look at all the lonely people_

_Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice,_

_ In the church, where her wedding has been._

_Lives in a dream._

Dreams are better than reality, she thinks to herself.

_Waits at the window._

_Wearing the face that she keeps_

_In the jar, by the door._

_Who is it for?_

Probably for everyone she meets.

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all belong?_

No where, that's why they're lonely. She walks back to her mini-bar to pour another glass.

_Father McKenzie writing the words_

_Of a sermon that no one will hear._

_No one comes near._

_Look at him working,_

_Donning is socks in the night,_

_When there's nobody there._

_What does he care?_

Why should he care? He lives alone with no sex. Wait that's me. She turns off the lights and sits on the couch.

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all belong?_

_I look at all the lonely people._

_I look at all the lonely people._

_Eleanor Rigby died in the church_

_And was buried along with her name._

_Nobody came._

Wow, that's my funeral. Nobody will care.

_Father McKenzie, wiping the dirt_

_From his hands as he walks from the grave._

_No one was saved._

Saving is overrated.

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all belong?_

Liza turns off the stereo and sits in the dark listening to her own thoughts. Everything is still in order, I could finish this tonight. The knock on the door stalls her depression again. "Who is it this time? Colby, mother, Tad." She peeks through the peep hole this time and opens the door slowly. "I assume Colby is still alright?" She takes a drink, finishing her glass. Adam smiles and steps inside when she waves him in.

"Yes, she is. Self-sufficient, stubborn." He takes off his coat.

"She was named correctly. Drink?" He nods; she pours him a glass of scotch and more vodka for herself.

"So, why are you here?" She hands him his drink. "Booty call?" He laughs. She can't help but smile. There is something different about him, he seems freer, lighter.

"I wouldn't call it a booty call, more like a reality check." Liza sits down on the couch; he takes the chair next to her.

"I wanted to know if what happened really happened. I haven't been able to get it out of my head." He can't resist reaching over and brushing her hair back from her face. She lowers her eyes to the once again empty glass in her hands.

"It did." She almost whispers. He uses the tips of his fingers to raise her chin as he puts down his glass with the other hand. When her eyes meet his, he leans in bringing her to him for a kiss. Her lips feel as warm, smooth, and sensual as they did last month. She pulls back a little, he opens his eyes to see hers closed and her face flushed. She opens her eyes. "Adam…" They both stand and are in an intimate embrace before another moment passes. The bedroom doesn't even come to mind as clothes are shed next to the couch. Their bodies collide in gentle motion before sinking satisfied into the softness of the cushions. Their nude forms rest and become chilled as sweat dries and the air kicks on. He pulls his boxers on and helps her button his shirt on her before pulling the afghan over them. She can't help but snuggle next to him with her head on his shoulder. Maybe he'll save me for one more month. Could he be salvation? Adam? Salvation? Not words that I ever thought would go together. She listens to him breath for awhile before opening her eyes to see him watching her.

"Are you cold?" He whispers not wanting to ruin the moment.

"No, I'm good." She brings her hand, covered in a too long sleeve, up to brush her hair off of her face.

"So…maybe this was a …booty call." She laughs.

"It is a very odd to hear those words from you." He takes her hand and kisses it. She watches looking for signs of the man she ran from.

"You started it. I don't think I've ever had a booty call."

"It was called adultery."

"Ah!" He watches to see if that was her way to start a fight. "Well, I'm not married."

"I know." She closes her eyes.

"Checking up on me?"

"No. You are a financial figurehead. Plus, you didn't really think I cut Colby off without a thought. I check in on her from time to time." He thinks on how to word his thoughts.

"She needs to know that. She puts on a brave face, that I can do it alone face but I know she would love to know you care."

"Let's not talk about Colby, or Pine Valley, or the past. Please?" He looks into her blue eyes. "The bed is more comfortable." She smiles. She climbs off the couch followed by Adam, who sweeps her off of her feet and carries her into the bedroom.

Adam once again wakes to the smell of coffee and breakfast, his clothes hanging on the chair. He makes his way to the bathroom where all of his toiletries from last time are set out. He leaves the tie off and carries it and his jacket out to the living room. Liza is setting breakfast on the table when he comes in. "French toast a l'orange." He nods.

"I was feeling gourmet today." She smiles brighter than he's seen yet. He watches her pour coffee and realizes that she has been melancholy both times he's seen her. Though not entirely unenthusiastic in bed. She always was a thrill in the bedroom. Incredible stamina. He notices that she is watching him stare at her and sits down for breakfast. After breakfast, he notices that she doesn't seem to be in the hurry she was last time. She lazily cleans up after them and offers him more coffee.

"Liza…" He stands up. "Are you leaving today?"

"No. I got here later than usual so I still have three glorious days of vacation." He walks to her in the kitchenette.

"So you are here for vacation." She finishes her coffee.

"The first two days I had business meetings but I take the week and spend the rest of it relaxing." Excitement courses through him like a boy on his first date.

"What kind of business?"

"No work talk either."  
"Ok, did you have anything planned for these days off?"

"No. Why?" She finds herself wanting him to stay to keep away the darkness.

"If you wouldn't mind some company, I could use a few days away from the ordinary."

"I never would have thought of your life as ordinary, Adam. I don't mind if you stay." He steps closer to kiss her. "Do you need anything? Clothes?"  
"Clothes are not something I think I'll need staying here." She smiles before he picks her up, carrying her back to the bedroom where they spend most of the day and the next.

Adam walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "Do you have to go back today?" He kisses her neck. She giggles a little. "Can't you stay one more day?" She turns in his arms.

"No, reality, work, and everything else call me." He nods picking up his coat. She gives him a small kiss before he leaves.

"Dad." JR says walking into the living room. "Where have you been? Colby said that you would be gone for the day. Now four days later…" Adam holds up his hand to stop JR.

"It took a little longer than I thought." He smiles turning around to the bar for water.

"Is it about CE?"  
"Don't worry about it. How's college?" JR sighs smiling.

"Annoying, but little A actually said he was proud of me for doing it, so…I will stick with it till the end." Adam smiles.

"It's great when your child is proud of you." Adam half smiles but JR sees the sadness in his eyes.

"Liza." He whispers. She smiles and interlaces her fingers with his on her stomach. "Was business so tiring?" He kisses her earlobe then her neck. His smell is intoxicating.

"Very." She slips into a sleep zone for a while then sits straight up looking at the other side of the bed that is empty. Liza lays back down pulling her pillow close around her face and sobs until she falls asleep in sadness, exhaustion, and guilt.


	3. Month Three

Month Three:

**Month Three:**

Adam walks into the lobby, the closer the week got the more anxious he became. Liza has made the rest of the month bearable. All of the sniping and manipulations and secrets floating around Pine Valley didn't even phase him. All that has been on his mind has been Liza. The feel of her, the smell of her skin, the softness of her body next to his. As he reaches the front desk, he sees her stepping off the elevator with a man dressed in a Versa chi navy blue suit with his hand on the small of her back. Hatred and jealousy rise up in his throat. They stop in the middle of the lobby talking and laughing. He watches Liza tuck her hair behind her ear and seemingly blush. She flirting! He screams in his head. He has a sudden urge to rush over and knock him out. But the man shakes her hand and walks towards the dining room as Liza heads back to the elevator.

Adam follows her into the elevator. She smiles seeing him but is struck by the anger in his eyes that she knows so well. "Here on business?" She asks playing coy.

"No, you?" He is not feeling playful at all.

"Just finished actually." She turns back to the doors. Adam relaxes a little. Was that all business he saw downstairs? As he follows her to the penthouse, he goes over everything he wants to ask. Who was that man? Why were they up here? Was she cheating on him? What was their relationship exactly? When the door closes behind them, Liza steps into his arms pressing her lips to his. All the questions are forgotten. "I was wondering if I would see you, again." Her smile is radiant. He forgets all his insecurities, she is here with him not downstairs with that guy.

"I …" He doesn't know how to respond. Should I tell her she has been on my mind for months, that all I want is to be here with her. Do I lie and tell her that I had an appointment? No, she would see through that. "I had some free time." He takes off his jacket missing the smile that crosses her lips. He wanted me but doesn't want to cop to it. Ok, I won't make him.

"Good. Drink?" She smiles.

"No. Liza, what is this?" He asks holding his hands up in surrender to his emotion.

"My penthouse." She says sarcastically as she walks over to him.

"No, this? Between us?" He tosses his jacket across the chair. "You don't leave my thoughts. I've been so angry with you but the moment we were face to face all I could do was…"

"Kiss me." She smiles bashfully.

"Yes." He reaches up and tucks her hair behind her ear and sighs. "I couldn't help myself." Liza sits on the couch, Adam joins her. She turns to face him and leans in.

"Remind me about the kiss. Then we'll talk." He leans in. Passion follows and they give in until stomachs rumble and room service arrives.

Adam dons a robe for dinner while Liza commandeers his shirt. They are sitting on the floor finishing the wine when he brings it up again. "Adam, I don't know what this is. I do know that I was hoping you would show up again."

"Then, maybe we could make this a regular thing."

"Sure. But with some rules." She puts her drink down. "No talking about the past, it has too much pain and anger. And no talking about a future, because when we plan bad things happen." He smiles.

"Anything else?" He puts his glass down and slides closer to her.

"No demands. If we stay calm and free we are at our best. No regrets or recriminations for anything. No jealousy. What you do or what I do has nothing to do with this place." She pauses. "No telling anyone. Not Pine Valley or my home, not business associates, etc."

"Ok," He pauses in his thinking. "if either one of us wants to end it at anytime then just don't show up."

"Deal." They shake hands and laugh. Liza picks up her glass and takes a sip. "Adam…that first time you were here, what were you doing in the city? At this hotel?" She watches his body tense up. She's seen that reaction before usually followed by a lie. "You can tell me its not my business, I was just wondering what brought you in my path at that time."

"I was coming back from London and met an associate in his room before heading back to Pine Valley."

"Should I be jealous?" She smiles. " No wait that would break the rules."

"No, especially considering I said 'his room'."

"So, you were here on business?" She finishes her glass.

"No, it was personal business." He looks towards the balcony.

"Enough said." She holds up her hands in submission. They sit in comfortable silence watching the sun set.

"I spent a couple of months in London and Kent." She turns to look at him. He turns to her. "Most of it at the cottage, our cottage." She smiles thinking of the cottage he bought after Colby was born. "It was a day trip for business but I had another TIA."

"TIA! Adam, are you alright? What happened? The doctor…"

"Liza, I'm fine. I've proved that to you several times." She blushes. "It was a bad TIA, worse than the last one. The man I was meeting noticed the signs and got me to the hospital in time. I paid a lot to convalesce at the cottage."

"How bad was it, speech, paralysis?" His heart fills with warmth with her interest and compassion.

"I had some speech problems and a little paralysis on my left side but I worked hard so I could come home."

"Alone? Didn't JR or Col…"

"I was alone and they don't know what happened. They didn't even miss me." Liza looks at him disbelieving. "Trust me. JR is wrapped up in remaking his life with Babe and little A. Colby…" Liza stops him.

"Please, don't. I'll take your word for it. You're really ok, though?" He smiles and pulls her closer.

"Yes, I can prove it." She leans in for a kiss that continues to the bedroom.

Adam watches her sleep in his arms for the fifth night in a row with the relaxing knowledge that when he leaves tomorrow that the next month he'll have her time again. Liza feels him stroke her hair a little telling her he is still awake. Of all the people to be with like this, under these situations, Adam. She can't help but snuggle to him a little and he responds by squeezing her a bit. She dreads going home. The house has become a ghost town and a wasteland. It use to be so beautiful and warm and full of love. When did this penthouse become my heart's home? That is her last thought before falling asleep listening to Adam's heartbeat. Pine Valley is going to be cold and dreadful without Liza. Adam thinks feeling her cuddle closer. Why did we go so wrong? I had forgotten her power over my heart. She's an intelligent, soft, ambitious, tenacious, manipulative, stimulating woman. Did I really ever love anyone else, is his thought before slipping into slumber.

Adam wakes without Liza and looks to the clock. She has left him a note taped on the table. 'Adam, went to the downstairs gym. Be back soon. Liza' He smiles and gets ready for breakfast. Liza is back by the time he's ready. She jumps in the shower and he decides to fix her breakfast for once. Liza climbs out of the warm shower and hears music playing. She smiles wondering which opera he found. As she gets dressed, she realizes that the music is not opera and Adam is singing along at the some times. Adam scoops the omelet out onto her plate when she steps out of the bedroom. A new song starts and Adam pulls her into his arms for a dance.

_Shoo bop, shoo bop my baby, shoo bop_

_Hello stranger,_

_It seems so good to see you back again._

_How long has it been, ooh._

_It seems like a mighty long time._

_Shoo bop, shoo bop my baby, ooh._

"_Hello stranger." He whispers before kissing her softly._

_It seems like a mighty long time._

_Oh oh oh, I'mmmm so glad, _

_You stopped by to say hello to me._

_Remember that's how it use to be._

"I'm glad you came back this month." She kisses him back.

_Ooh, it seems like a mighty long time._

_Shoo bop, shoo bop my baby, ooh._

_It seems like a mighty long time._

_Shoo bop, shoo bop my baby, ooh_

_Shoo bop, shoo bop my baby, ooh_.

Liza presses closer and lays her head on his shoulder.

_Ooh yes, I'm so glad you're here again._

_Oh ooh! If you're not gonna stay, _

_Please don't tease me like you did before,_

_Because I still love you so,_

_Although, it seems like a might long time._

"I hope you're hungry." She leans back to look at him.

"I'm famished after that workout."

_Shoo bop, shoo bop my baby, ooh._

_It seems like a mighty long time._

_Shoo bop, shoo bop my baby, ooh._

_Oh ooh, I'm so happy._

_You're here at last, oh ooh._

The song ends and they quietly fill their plates for breakfast.

Adam relaxes with a sifter of brandy thinking over the week. The bell interrupts his musings. "Winifred." He bellows. The bell rings again. "Winifred! Oh, forget it." He puts his glass down and goes to the door. "Krystal? What do you want?" She steps inside and walks into the living room with him following behind confused. She turns nervously and finally meets his eye.

"I'm leaving Tad." She closes the distance between them pulling him into a kiss. She breaks it and whispers. "I've never stopped loving you, Adam." She kisses him again and he pulls back wiping off his mouth.

"You love me? I'm a controlling sadistic, s o b but you love me. Let me guess, you and Tad had a fight. Maybe you realize that your friend that you console and conceive with is nothing more than a friend and you want me to add to your loveless marriage but I won't. You are too late. I no longer have any feeling for you. Not even my disdain for Tad will make me take you back. You made your bed. Ly in it!" He picks up his drink and sits down.

"Adam…"

"Don't. Go home, Krystal. To Tad, your husband. I don't want you, love you, or care about your problems." Krystal wipes an escaped tear from her eye and leaves, slamming the door behind her. Colby starts down the stairs watching her father finish his drink. He sees her out of the corner of his eye and turns to her. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Basically, all of it. I thought you loved her." She sits on the couch facing him.

"No, I don't. I don't think I ever did. She was just a chase, a diversion, a replacement." He gets up to pour another glass.

"Replacement, for who?" She chuckles and looks up at him. He turns and half smiles. "Mom?" He nods.

"I've had a lot of time to think over the last several years. Liza was my downfall. Losing her was my downfall. I knew deep down that if I pushed her, she would bolt and she did. I lost both of you. Now she has lost you and you, her. We should have been the greatest, most powerful family ever. But I didn't giver her what she needed and she couldn't trust me." He stops and they sit in silence, both thinking over his words.

Liza dumps the dry laundry on her couch so she can fold clothes and watch CNN. "Look at you!" She turns to him as he steps down into the living room. She takes in the sight of him. His black, shaggy hair as he brushes it back with his hand. His smiling brown eyes and tanned skin from staying out all day.

"What?" Liza asks smiling. He sits on the edge of the chair.

"The perfect woman. She balances corporate business workaholic with domestic housewife."

"Ha ha. I'm no where near perfect unlike you, Love." He smiles.

"I'm not perfect either but…" He turns towards the foyer. Liza looks up as Sarah walks into the living room.

"Just come on in." Liza says sarcastically but smiling.

"I knocked. Whom were you talking to?" Liza looks to the chair and he is gone. Sarah follows her eyes then looks back to Liza, who is looking down folding her laundry. "Liza? Whom were you talking to?" Sarah reaches over and stops her from folding. "I am your friend, doctor, and therapist. The benefits of a small town. So, tell me." Liza sits down.

"Billy. I was talking to Billy." Sarah sits and takes her hand. Liza begins to cry.

"Liza, he's been gone for over a year now. How long have you been seeing him, Liza?"

"Since you let me out of the hospital." She confesses.

"Liza, that has been a year!" She stares at her. "How did I not know this? Where and when do you see him?"

"I use to see him everywhere. At the bar, on the street, here at home. Mostly here at home now."

"What about the penthouse?"  
"Not now that I moved. He's everywhere. But now it is mostly when…" She stops and looks at her hands.

"When?"  
"When I'm in New York."

"Business makes you think of Billy." She shakes her head.

"No."

"The city? You two spent a lot of time there."  
"No, I hardly go into the city."

"Then what? Liza, you can tell me anything. No judgments, you know that."  
"I've…I've been…seeing someone for the past few months."

"And you feel guilty or disloyal, adulterous?" Liza nods to all three. "Liza, Billy is dead. Your vow of fidelity ended upon his death. Do not feel guilty for feeling something again. I'm happy for you. I want this for you." Liza tries to smile. "So would he." Sarah takes her hand and wipes away the wetness from tears.


	4. Month Four

**Month Four:**

Liza holds her head in her hands. She wipes the tears from her face and tries to control her emotions. What am I going to do, she asks herself. She stands up from the side of the two and looks into the mirror. After touching up her makeup, she carefully wraps and throws away the home pregnancy test. I can't tell Adam until Sarah confirms it. She hears a knock on the door and can't help smiling through the worries. She turns on the radio as she walks to the door.

_You've got your ball,_

_You've got your chain._

_Tied to me tight,_

_Tied me up again._

_Who's got their claws,_

_In you my friend._

_Into your heart, _

_I beat again._

Adam slips into her arms when the door opens and immediately kisses her. "Hello." He says breaking their kiss and closing the door.

_Sweet like candy to my soul._

_Sweet you rock and sweet you roll._

_Lost for you. I'm so lost for you._

"Hi. Are you hungry?" He nods and pulls her back into a kiss.

_Ah, when you come._

_Crash into me._

_Come into you._

_Come into you._

_In a boy's dream._

_In a boy's dream._

"But for you, not food." He answers and removes his jacket.

_Touch your lips,_

_Just so I know._

_In your eyes, Love,_

_It glows so._

_I'm bare-boned._

_And crazy for you._

As Adam kicks off his shoes, Liza unbuttons her shirt and drops it next to his jacket. He begins walking her back.

_If I've gone overboard._

_Then I'm begging you to forgive me._

_In my haste, when I'm holding you._

_So, girl, close to me._

Liza runs into the wall. She begins to unbutton his pants as he takes off her shirt. He bends down kissing her neck and chest then reaches under her skirt to pull of her panties.

_Oh and you come,_

_Crash into me, baby._

_And I come into you._

_Hike up your skirt a little more._

_ And show your world to me._

Liza smiles a little before he reclaims her lips as he lifts her legs up around him.

_In a boy's dream._

_In a boy's dream._

He enters her and she cries out in pleasure.

_Oh, I watch you there, _

_Through the window._

_And I stare at you._

_You wear nothing,_

_But you wear it so well._

He begins to slowly but aggressively enter and reenter her.

_Tied up and twisted._

_The way I'd like to be._

_For you, for me,_

_Come crash into me._

_I'm the king of the castle, _

_You're the dirty rascal._

_Crash into me._

_Please, crash into me, baby._

Liza squeezes her legs tighter around him as he brings her to the edge.

_For this I see the wave go,_

_Crash into me._

_I see the wave comin'_

_Crash into me._

_Crash into me._

They hold each other close, both trying to catch their breaths. After a few minutes, Adam lowers her feet to the floor. She leans back against the wall to cool off and watches him re-

zips his slacks and buttons them. He reaches down for both their shirts. Before he gets his buttoned, she steps closer and finishes for him. "Sorry."

"For what?" She smiles and finishes her shirt.

"I didn't mean for that to happen so fast." She kisses him.

"I don't mind. Unthinking animal lust is just fine. And more than a little flattering." She picks up her panties off the floor and puts them back on. Before she can walk away, he pulls her to him with his arms around her waist and hands resting on her stomach. Her heart flutters knowing that their baby is growing there.

"Colby and I had a short talk about you." Liza turns in his arms and fiddles with his collar.

"Don't. Don't give me hope or…just let's not talk about anything outside of this time and place." He kisses her nose..

"Ok. When you do, let me know. I do want to say before we drop the subject, she seems to want to know more about you and us." She nods and slips out of his grip to get a glass of water.

Adam watches her sleep wondering what is going on with him and why he has let her back in so easily. And why she has seemed a little more distant than usual. Something is distracting her. Liza wakes with a start. "Colby!" She says breathlessly. Adam sits up and holds her close.

"What's wrong?" She wipes tears from her eyes. "Liza, break your rules and tell me." Her resolve breaks.

"I miss her. I wanted her there with me. I needed her and she wasn't there. I miss my baby. It hurts so much." She moves away from him to lay back down and sobs into her pillow. He has mixed feelings about her actions and words. Laying on his elbow spooning against her, he rubs her arm soothingly. Her crying lessens and he drapes his arm across her stomach pulling her closer to him then kisses her neck, then ear.

"Come home. Come home to Pine Valley and see her."

"No, Adam. Please? Just hold me."

"Ok." He slips his arm under her pillow and takes a hold of her hand. I can't believe he's the father of my baby again, she thinks. Closing her eyes, she focuses on his warm hand on her stomach. Where their baby is growing. Should I go back to Pine Valley? Will he be able to keep this casual after he finds out? Maybe I should take the out in our rules and just not be here next month. Slowly, she begins to fall back asleep.

Adam sighs looking over the city from her balcony. Tomorrow, I have to go home. Maybe I can convince her to come back. Maybe not right away but I think I can do it. I'll have to be very carefully. Liza wraps her arms around him placing her chin on his shoulder. He turns around in her arms and leans against the balcony. "Liza. I've been doing a lot of thinking this week." She starts to speak but he stops her. "Wait. Just listen. I've made a lot of mistakes, more than enough but I don't want to repeat them, for once. I am willing to give you as much control in this relationship as you want. A lot has happened to me since you left, most effective was being haunted by Dixie. I know it sounds crazy but I was made to see things about myself that I finally understand. I took control of mine and Stuart's lives so early that its hard for me to let go. But I end up losing more. Whatever you need from me, you'll have."

"Sex. The sex is wanted." She smiles. He kisses her.

"I will give you that as much as possible. And I'm willing to try more adventurous acts in that arena." Her smile widens.

"You? I might take you up on that. Nothing with restraints." He sighs. "I'll think about something to make you do." He rolls his eyes.

"Ok. So, dinner?"

"Room service, something decadent."

"Definitely!" He takes her hand as they walk back in. Liza feels even more unsure about her possible pregnancy, wondering if he will keep his promise.

Adam walks through the door whistling, he doesn't notice JR and Colby sitting on the couch watching him. He turns around and stops whistling. "Hello, my two youngest. I love you both." They exchange a look as he walks to the bar to pour a glass.

"Dad, where have you been?" JR asks as he stands up.

"And why are you so happy?" Colby asks right after her brother.

"Haven't you seen the news?" JR asks before Adam can answer either question. "Chandler Enterprises has been sold." Adam's smile leaves him as he puts down his glass.

"What? To whom?"  
"No one knows. Zach is keeping it on the DL." Colby answers. "Cambias announced today that an agreement had been reached with the buyer and that was it."

"Some contacts within Chandler said that an hour after went to the twenty-third floor. People are scared, this happened fast." Adam resumes drinking. "Dad, where were you?"  
"That's not important. JR, this is distracting you from your life I'll look into it myself."

"Dad, this is our family corporation. It carries our name. My son's name."  
"I built it. I will get it back. You concentrate on your family."  
"I'll help." Colby offers. "Whatever I can do." Adam brushes back her hair.

"Since when do you have business experience. Colby…"

"Dad, I know I've never cared about being a mogul but I can make phone calls for you, etc." She's a little hurt by her father's mistrust in her abilities.

"Ok, you can help me a bit." He smiles at her then heads to his home office alone to make some calls.

"Where do you think he was? He stays on top of the news all the time." JR sits down.

"Its not the first time." She sits next to him. "Ever since his stay in London, he has been leaving for at least a week every month. He won't talk about London or where he goes. And considering what happened a few weeks ago…I think Dad has a girl." JR scoffs at the thought.

"If he did, he would be flaunting it, Colby. Especially in front of Krystal." Colby raises her finger to stop him.

"No. He said that he has realized that he was never in love with Krystal. He no longer cares what happens in her life." He leans back.

"Maybe there is a woman involved." They both come up with theories.

Sarah walks into the bar and straight to Liza, who is pacing the dance floor. She stops, facing Sarah. "Well?"  
"Well, you should have stayed. Couldn't you wait a few minutes? You are my worst and most impatient patient."  
"Sarah!" Liza yells frustrated.

"You are pregnant." She whispers. "I need to examine you. How have you been feeling?"  
"A little morning sickness. It was the soreness that made me first consider it then I realized I didn't have my period." Lisa's focus shifts to the man who just walked in. his black hair, a little shorter than Billy's and his same dark soulful eyes, make her stomach flip. Sarah follows her eyes.

"Are you going to tell him?" She nods.

"Now that it's confirmed, I have to. He's Billy's brother." Liza almost makes it to him then ducks into the bathroom for a bout of morning sickness. After rinsing out her mouth, she makes her way back out and to Bobby.

"Hey girl, how's my favorite sister-in-law?" She half smiles at his friendliness.

"Well, actually that is what I want to talk to you about." His face changes to serious. He pulls her to a table and they take a seat.

"What's wrong? What can I do? Do you need anything?"

"Stop, stop." She laughs. "Since Billy…died I have been seeing him. Talking to him." He takes her hand. "But lately that has been happening less. I don't dream about him as much either." She absent-mindedly wipes away a tear. "Its not that I love him less or that I'm forgetting him or all he gave me. But …"

"Liza, when he died, you became my responsibility. I promised him. Whatever you want to tell me, tell me." She squeezes his hand.

"I've been seeing someone in the past few months. I needed…"

"Liza, I didn't expect you to stay celibate for him."

"I'm pregnant. It wasn't planned. It happened."

"Do you love him? Could you love him? Will he be there for you?"  
"He'll be there, that I know. I don't know if I'm ready to give my heart, yet." He moves closer to her.

"Ok, we haven't really talked about this but…I was the last to talk to him before he died." She sits up a bit. She didn't realize he had time to talk before he died. "He…his last words were about you. He was sorry he couldn't give you the love you needed and deserved for the rest of your life. He said that you shouldn't settle for less than his love and to help you find love again." Liza leans in to rest her forehead on his shoulder. He kisses her head and holds her close.


	5. Month Five

**Month Five:**

Adam closes his briefcase and puts it next to his desk and heads upstairs to finish packing. Colby joins him in his bedroom a few minutes later. "Dad, where are you going? We still have a few calls out."

"You can take them. I made sure they knew to talk to you or me. I will be gone for a week at the most."

"Where?" He zips his luggage.

"Leave a message on my cell, I'll be checking it periodically."

"What if its life or death? How do we get a hold of you then?" He hugs her.

"Ok, I will leave it on all the time. My charger is packed." He kisses her forehead and walks out. Colby follows him downstairs and picks up the phone.

"Bro, he's leaving again. No, he wouldn't tell me. Yes, I will be here. He'll be back in a week, like last time." She hangs up and plops down on the couch, turning on the TV.

Adam walks into the lobby and gets stopped by the concierge. "Mr. Chandler. Ms. Elizabeth asked me to give you this key to the penthouse. She had some meetings run late." Adam takes the cord.

"Thank you." He heads for the elevator smiling. "Ms. Elizabeth. I was wondering what name she was using." He lets himself in and feels a little strange but decides to take advantage of her absence. He heads to the bathroom and goes through the bath salts and bubble baths. He sets out candles and lights them. After taking off his sweater and loosening the collar of his shirt, he calls down to the front desk. "Yes, let me know when Ms. Elizabeth is on her way up. Thank you." Then he calls room service ordering up champagne and strawberries with chocolate sauce. The room service arrives a couple of minutes before the desk calls letting him know Liza's on her way. He starts the water running and pours in some bubble bath, gardenias and honey. He hears the door open

"Adam! You scared me." She smiles then notices the empty room service cart. "Have you eaten?" She drops her purse on the table.

"No, I ordered a treat for you. The concierge said that your meetings were running long so I thought something relaxing." He leads her to the bathroom filled with candles and a gentle smelling both. "Do you like it?" She turns to face him.

"Yes." She kicks off her shoes. "Is this just for me? Or…" She begins to unbutton her blouse.

"No, I thought I would join you." She smiles. After she is undressed and sinks into the warmth, he joins her. She slips under the water to wet her hair. He begins working the shampoo into her hair. Liza leans into his hands.

"I always loved this. You have such a gentle touch, sometimes." She closes her eyes.

"Time to rinse." Liza leans her head back, bracing herself against his legs. He rinses all of the soap from her hair then leans over her and kisses her lips. She raises her head following his kiss and turns to straddle him. She pours some shampoo into her hands and gives him room to slide underneath her to wet his hair. She begins to wash his silver mane. He closes his eyes feeling her fingers, her nails on his scalp. Her legs tighten around him. He can feel her body moving against him as she massages the shampoo in.

"Time to rinse." She whispers. He slips down again and she washes all of it out. He raises his head taking a nipple in his mouth before he sits up completely. She can feel his arousal against her and raises up a bit. He holds onto her hips and guides her onto him. She gasps.

"Oh, Adam!" She holds onto his shoulders as the water sloshes close to the edge then sometimes over the edge. He nuzzles between her breasts as he thrusts quicker and quicker. She pushes away from him leaning her head back as she shudders in release. He brings her back to him and into a kiss. Their tongues dance in lust. She disengages herself. He breaks their kiss; she turns her back to him and seats herself between his legs marveling in the warm water.

"Would you like a sweet bite?" He points to the strawberries and chocolate.

"Yes." She reaches out and pulls the tray closer to them. He lightly traces her back. She squirms under his touch and he can't help but smile. She dips the strawberry, turns to offer him a bite, which he takes then she finishes. He takes his turn in feeding her until they are both dripping chocolate on each other and laughing. When the water begins to cool, they climb out and dry off. Adam wraps his arms around her as they stumble into the bedroom.

"There is an unopened bottle of champagne in there?" He nods towards the bathroom.

"By all means, but I don't think I should."

"Why?" He steps back.

"I am finishing up some antibiotics. I don't want to risk it."  
"Oh, ok. Are you alright?" He looks at her more closely to detect any hint of illness.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a virus, I will be fine. Nothing contagious either." He smiles. "Please open the bottle. I can fix something for dinner."

Liza cuddles closer, lightly running her fingers through his hair. They are lounging outside in one of the chairs on the balcony. His eyes are closed and he sighs contentedly. "You've seemed distracted this week, is everything ok?" He opens his eyes.

"It has to do with something outside this place, are you sure you want to know?"  
"Is it your health?" She sits up a little.

"No, I am perfectly healthy. Actually, I had a check up when I came to the city before coming here. He said that I'm healthier than I was before the TIA. I praise you for that."

"As long as you are alright, I'll leave it up to you to decide whether to tell me anything else."  
"It's not really that important." He answers. He feels her shiver a bit. "Let's go inside, the sun is almost gone." She takes his hand as they walk back inside. She lays down on the couch. He lifts her head up and sits underneath with a pillow under head. She begins flipping through the channels. "Stop." She stops on the opening credits of a movie.

"You like this movie?" She looks up at him.

"Not really but it has been a while since I've seen it. They don't often air it due to content." She leaves it there and they watch for an hour in silence before she breaks.

"Ok, is it just me or does this relationship between them, without the strange French death stuff and the cruelty, remind you of this relationship between us." She looks up to him.

"A little, but not. I don't think I will take you to Paris now."

"Tuscany. You always loved it there." She realizes that she insinuated a future between them.

"Or back to Kent." He says noticing her slip but letting it go. Liza can't help but rub her stomach a little. Maybe I should tell him now. Or maybe I should wait till I'm out of the first trimester, just in case. She continues to argue with herself through the rest of the movie. Adam periodically watches her mind work. How can I get her to come home? To Colby? For once, I understand why my children need their mothers, except Haley. No one needs Arlene. Liza wanted Colby from the beginning, she needs her. They need each other. Colby is so much more of Liza than me. Colby is already following in some of her footsteps. The movie ends and they sit up. "Tired?" He rubs her shoulders.

"Yep. It has been a busy day." She smiles over her shoulder.

"Ok." Adam stands up taking her hand. "Let's get you tucked in." She lets him lead her to the bed but his help in getting her into bed turns seductive and leads to gentle lovemaking.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as she walks in from the kitchen.

"Fine. I thought you were going to sleep in this morning?"

"I was, but I woke up early this morning and thought I heard you getting sick." She sits on her side of the bed.

"I got dizzy this morning, must be the leftover from my virus. I'm ok." He starts getting out of bed.

"I'm going to shower." She nods and watches him go into the bathroom. A small smile forms on her lip as she hears the water come on. When she's sure he is in the shower she comes into the bathroom, removing her clothes and joins him. "Liza!" He says startled as he turns around.

"You don't mind, do you?" She steps closer to him as he shakes his head. She joins him under the spray. They caressingly soap each other up. After rinsing, Liza re-soaps her hands and maintaining eye contact with him, she reaches down and carefully begins handling him. He tenses a bit under her torturous touch. "You did say that you were willing to give up some sexual control, right?" He nods unable to speak as she rubs him little harder. They move back under the spray. He braces against the wall and leans in to kiss her wet lips. The water flows over them in a waterfall. He tries to maintain their kiss but can't when his arousal grows in her hands. She smiles knowing he was trying to control himself. Liza presses against him adding to his heat. She slides down his body taking him in her mouth as she kneels. He closes his eyes and again uses the wall to brace himself. As she brings him to the edge, he lowers one hand to hold her head not believing she's really doing it. His muscles tense and the relax with release. Liza stands up and brushes her wet hair out of her face. She leans back under the spray. He presses closer to her and kisses her exposed throat and up to her mouth. They cool off under the lukewarm water before getting out. Liza watches him out of the corner of her eye, wondering if she went too far. Adam tends to be conservative, sexually. As she reaches around to hook her bra, he steps up and does it for her. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder.

"That will give me something to remember for the next few weeks." She smiles. "Do I want to know where you learned to do that?" She turns sneaking a quick look of him in only his boxers.

"I don't know, do you?" He thinks on it and shakes his head.

"No. But let me know if you remember any other talents you want to share." He pulls her closer, caressing her back with a feather touch.

"Oh, I will. I promise. So …talents?" He nods. "So, you liked it." He briefly closes his eyes.

"Yes. Very much." He gives her a small kiss before letting go and walking to the bedroom to dress and pack.

"So, you saw him last week?" Sarah asks rubbing Liza's stomach with gel.

"Yes. I did." Liza can't help but smile. Sarah turns on the ultrasound.

"Any chance that I will get a name."  
"No, can you see anything?" She asks trying to change the subject.

"It is only the first trimester, there is not much to see but…here." Sarah points out the head and spine. Liza can't help but shed a tear.

"And everything is alright?" Sarah prints a couple of pictures, turns off the machine, and begins wiping off Liza's stomach.

"Yes, Miss Paranoid. Your love child is healthy and so are you." Liza sits up. "Does he know he's daddy bound?"  
"No, not yet but soon."  
"He will start to notice."  
"Unless, I call off our relationship." Sarah stops.

"Liza, you can't be serious."  
"You wouldn't say that if you knew…" Liza just shakes her head.

"If I knew what? Is he mean to you? Doesn't like children? Abusive?"  
"No. No, nothing like that. Its just who he is that…It's Adam." She waits for Sarah's reaction.

"Adam, who?" Liza looks shocked at her reaction. "Adam? Adam? Like, Adam Chandler, father of Colby, your former husband, Adam?"

"Yes." She nods. Sarah sits back against the counter and stares at Liza. Minutes pass and Liza starts feeling uncomfortable.  
"Adam Chandler? Wow! Well, I'm impressed with his stamina and enthusiasm. With everything you've told me, the man is a machine." She steps up to Liza. "You should tell him and keep your relationship going. Liza, he obviously makes you happy. Make it work this time and maybe you can get Colby back, too. Liza, if it doesn't work you have us. He doesn't know where you live now. Bobby with back you. So will Lilly and I. Plus my husband is the sheriff." Liza takes her hand.

"Thank you. Now, can I have my baby's first picture?" Sarah hands them to her and leaves her to get dressed.

Stuart walks into Adam's study. "Adam, can I talk to you?" Adam looks up from his computer.

"I'm very busy, Stuart. What do you need?"

"Busy with what? Chandler Enterprises was sold."  
"I know that Stuart. We have other properties and holdings that I need to keep track of. I am also trying to find the new owner of my company. I plan to on getting it back."  
"JR and Colby are worried about you."  
"What for?" He stands up.

"They say that you have been disappearing the past several months."  
"So? I didn't realize they cared that much."  
"They do. Colby came and asked Marian and me to talk to you. Where do you go? Are you in trouble?" Adam walks around the desk.

"Stuart. I am not in trouble nor am I causing any. For once." The last part he says under his breath. "And where I go is no one's business."  
"Is it a woman?" Stuart asks bringing up JR's concern. Adam stalls. He made the deal with Liza to not tell that they were seeing each other. But, he didn't promise not to say he was seeing someone and Stuart will keep his confidence.

"Yes, there is a woman I've been seeing but I would like to keep this between us, Stuart. You can't tell Marian, no one. Understand?"  
"Oh, Adam. This is wonderful." He thinks on it. "Is she married? Is that why it's a secret?"  
"No! Well, no not that she has ever mentioned but it doesn't matter. One week of the month, she is mine and no one else's. Stuart, I've never felt this connected. Not Brooke or Erica, or Krystal. This is like…"

"Liza?" Stuart asks. Adam freezes.

"Yes, yes like Liza. After what's happened…" Stuart knows about Adam's TIA. "And the experience with seeing Dixie's image trying to save my soul, I finally understand some things that you have always wanted from me. This woman is my last, she's my future."

"And you think you will be able to change your ways for her."  
"Yes, if given the chance to do this the way we wanted."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. I hope I get to meet her one day." Stuart starts to leave. "I really hope it works out for you, Adam." Adam goes back to his work of finding out who now owns Chandler Enterprises. He has a name of the rep that was sent to negotiate with Zach. And the name of the holding company he represents, Three Brothers, Inc. He sits back.

"Where is Colby? She was so gung-ho about helping but now…" He picks up the phone to make a few calls.


	6. Month Six

Month Six:

**Month Six:**

Liza pulls her shirt tight over her stomach looking at the bulge of her pregnancy. How am I going to keep Adam from seeing this? She thinks looking in the mirror. There is a knock on the door. She opens it to a bellboy. "Ms. Elizabeth, a messenger delivered this for you." He hands her a dozen red roses and a card. She tips him and lays the roses on the encounter before opening the card.

"The roses are to apologize in advance for being late tonight. I will see you tomorrow and will try not to wake you when I arrive." She smiles after reading it. "Good that gives me a little time to think of an explanation for the _premature_ pregnancy bulge. Colby didn't show this early." Liza goes about the evening, dinner and a movie, a warm shower and comfy sleep clothes but she doesn't sleep worrying about his reaction.

Adam slowly closes the door behind him. He looks around the moonlit living room, his stomach growls. Carefully, he places his bag next to the couch, and then heads to the kitchen, checking on Liza as he goes. He moves with as much silence as he can while making a sandwich. "Love the roses." She says wrapping her arms around his waist. Adam jumps and drops his sandwich on to the plate.

"Liza! You scared me. Did I wake you?" He asks turning around. She kisses him.

"No. I was awake." She stiffens when he places his hands on her hips. "Please finish eating." She steps away and into the living room. He watches her walk away. He finishes his sandwich keeping an eye on her. She seems a little sad or distracted. Liza walks to the balcony doors, looking out over the city. She hears Adam put his plate in the sink and she steps outside in the cool air. As she walks to the wall, she begins to rub her arms to stay warm. Adam removes his jacket as he walks up to her and lays it across her shoulders. He pulls her into his arms.

"Better? It's cold out here."

"Yes, its better." Liza leans back against him. "Adam…" She can't finish. Adam kisses her cheek and relaxes his arms around her. She is lost in thought not realizing his hands begin caressing her hips then over her stomach. It takes him a minute before realizing that the feel of her body has changed and his hands still over her lower abdomen. He notices her breathing increase and can feel her heart beating faster. She turns in his arms and shyly looks up at him.

"You're pregnant." He states but doesn't know if he wants to know he's right. Maybe she is seeing someone else also. She nods. She watches his mind work.

"It is yours, if that is what you are wondering." He smiles.

"No actually, be careful was the phrase repeating in my head. Be careful not to say something judgmental. Be careful not to say something possessive. Be careful…" She pulls him into a kiss.

"Honest reaction is all I want." He smiles and picks her up twirling her around a couple of times before placing her back on her feet.

"I am very happy." She sighs. Maybe this will get her to come home. "How long have you known?"

"I suspected a few weeks after we conceived and last month I knew for sure. I debated all week to tell you then but I couldn't."  
"Why not?" He takes her hands.

"Adam please! Us as parents is a disaster. We are good together, always good together, but adding a child has always caused some sort of problem or situation. Basically, I was scared. Am scared. I just…" He pulls her to him.

"Don't be scared. I am going to do my best to keep us from becoming a tragic parenting story. Why did you say it was mine? Why not tell me it was someone else's?" She smiles.

"I did consider it. I won't lie to you. And a few people offered to back me." She smiles thinking of the friends she is speaking of.

"What friends?" Adam asks partly jealous and partly kidding. Liza snaps back to herself. "I thought we weren't telling anyone."  
"They don't know who but they do know about my condition. And they are just friends." He watches her for a minute. "There is no one but you, Adam Chandler." She pulls him close. "No one."

"Ok." He can't help but gently touch her abdomen. "Let's get some sleep and we will talk more tomorrow." She nods. He's changed, she thinks as they walk inside. But I guess we'll see what he's like tomorrow.

Adam watches her sleep. She's pregnant and she is right about us as parents together. I can change it. If I do this right. I can have her and our children. I can have a happy life. I know this is why everything has gone downhill. Losing Krystal to Tad, the TIA I had that left me almost helpless with time to think over and pity myself. Now I'm going to be a father, again. A father to Liza's child, again. But this time, we both know it is mine and I haven't lied to her, yet. No, I won't. I need to trust that she will be honest with me. What was it that she said to me, _'Once we were really together, I would have never lied to you.'_ That's what she said after Transglobal. Will she give me that same devotion now? Can I give up control over the mother of my child? If I don't she will disappear. And this child won't wonder about me because she won't tell her or him. I have to keep Liza happy and with me. I have to go slow and straight ahead. After making the decision, he slips under the covers falling asleep watching her breathe.

Liza watches him sleep. This man she loved, hated, loved, and hated. She moves around the bed quietly as she hangs up his jacket in the closet. Standing at the end of the bed, she studies him. What do I want from this relationship? Why do I continue to come back? Now I can't disappear. He will search and if he tells Colby, she will know where I've gone. No, this time I can't run. I've run and hid too long. It's time to do what's best for me and our child. Adam will be furious later when he finds out but nothing he can do now. She heads to the bathroom to set out his toiletries.

Adam wakes to the smell of coffee and looks to the clock. She has set out his things and hung up his clothes. How does she do it? I remember when I use to be up for hours before her. When did the roles switch? He goes about his morning but doesn't hear her. When he walks out of the bedroom, she is nowhere to be found. Adam begins to panic. The coffee is brewed but she is gone. He checks the balcony, the second bedroom. He starts to check for her things when the door opens. "Where have you been?" He shouts as she walks in.

"Excuse me?" He notices that familiar fire of anger rising in her eyes and realizes he just went against everything he thought last night.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I was worried." She softens.

"I left a note lying on my pillow saying that I was going to the gym downstairs." She points to the workout clothes that she has on and he notices that she is sweaty.

"I didn't see it." She smiles at his embarrassment. Then walks over to kiss him on the cheek. "Should you be exercising? I mean the baby, is that ok?"  
"Yes, I keep it light but healthy body, healthy baby." He stares into her eyes. "I'm going to clean up."

"Need help?" She turns back to him.

"No." She bites her lower lip and he can't help but pull her close for a kiss. Liza pushes him back. "Not this time."

"I'll fix breakfast." He yells after her.

Liza walks out to the smell of a really cheesy omelet. Adam is setting the plates on the table. "Come on, breakfast is ready." He pulls out her chair. "Unless the morning sickness…"  
"No." She sits down and waits for him to sit across from her.

"So, how are you feeling? Is the baby…have you been to the doctor? Is everything alright?" She sets her fork down.

"Hold on." Liza goes into the nightstand then comes back out. She hands him the sonogram pictures. "Yes, I've been to the doctor. Everything is fine and healthy. I actually haven't had a lot of morning sickness this time. And one of my best friends is my doctor, so I won't be able to get away with anything bad. No coffee, alcohol, etc." He is still staring at the pictures. "Adam?" He looks up.

"I'm sorry. Liza, I can't promise that I've changed. I can only promise that I want to try for you and our children. Tell me what you need from me and what you don't, I will do it." She nods. They eat while thinking over the situation. Liza sits back and watches him eat.

"What I need form you…" He puts his fork down. "Is this. I need you to be honest and selfless. I don't intend to make the same mistake twice." She pauses gathering her thoughts. "I will find a doctor here for the duration of the pregnancy so you won't miss any appointments." He smiles. "My friend will be mad but understanding. I will want to keep us meeting only once a month."

"Liza, come home. Let me take care of you there with Colby and your mother…"  
"No Adam, I can't. I can't come back to Pine Valley. Not yet, if ever. We have months to really work this out. Can you take this slow?"  
"Ok, but when the baby is born we will re-negotiate. I'm not sure I will be able to stay away for weeks from you two." He reaches across the table and takes her hand.

"We will discuss it again when he or she is born."

He watches her pace a small corner of the room while talking on her cell phone. Adam looks down at the paper when she hangs up. "Everything alright?" He asks when she walks back over.

"Yes, just a little contract glitch." She closes his paper and sits on his lap.

"Someone trying to cheat you?" She kisses him.

"No, there was something I wanted in and it was left out. It will get fixed." He brushes her hair back then traces her cheek before kissing her again.

"So momma," She smiles. "How exactly are you supporting yourself these days? What kind of contracts?"

"I am involved in several areas, mergers, media, and print. That is all I'm going to tell you."  
"Ok. Listen, I want to take you out today." She tries to get up from his lap but he holds on tighter. "Shopping. You love shopping. We never leave the room. Let's take a walk in the park."

"Adam, if someone sees us…"

"They'll never believe it." He laughs. "Please." He pouts, while she rolls her eyes. "I'll get you an ice cream or a teddy bear."

"Fine!" She groans. "I want chocolate." He kisses her cheek before letting her up.

"I don't remember seeing you eat like this, ever." He says laughing as she has another bite of ice cream. He shifts the shopping bag from one hand to the other. "You had a hot dog from the vendor. The nachos after that and now a double dip of Double Dutch Chocolate ice cream." She licks her lips.

"Adam, I'm pregnant. And it smelled wonderful. This was your idea." He takes her hand.

"Yes, I even bought you that bear." She smiles glancing at the bag.

"I'm pretty sure that will end up the baby's bear." Adam leads her to a bench, where they sit until she finishes. "You bought a yellow and white bear, so what are you hoping for. A boy or a girl?"  
"That is a dangerous question."

"No, honestly. What do you want?"  
"What do you want?"  
"A…boy. But another beautiful girl would be fine."  
"I wouldn't mind a little boy." She nods knowing that is what he wanted.

"But what would you name another son? Adam is taken, twice." He scoffs.

"I don't know. But I will think it over."  
"I like Banan." He turns to her unbelieving. "Or Lucan." He is still unconvinced. "Sebastian, Roarke, Maddox."  
"Like Angelina Jolie?"  
"Royce."  
"Ok, stop please." She laughs at him. They bask in the warmth of the sun for a while.

"For a girl, I like Charlotte." She looks to him. He is touched.

"Liza, it would honor me if we named her that."  
"Good. I know you have wanted to name a child after your sister. If we have another girl, I will happily name her Charlotte." He slides closer to kiss her. They spend the rest of the afternoon in the park.

Liza drops her bag in the foyer and runs to the ringing phone. "Hello."  
"Liza?"  
"Stuart, how are you?"  
"I'm good. Are you doing alright?"  
"Yes."  
"How is my mother?" Liza sits down on the couch.

"She is sad. She misses you. She is really sorry for cutting you off from us."  
"Well, her anyway. Stuart, I know you hate lying to my mother. And I want you to know how much I appreciate you calling me. And that you have never told her."  
"I wish you would come home. Someday Marian might find out that we've been talking. And if she knows that I have always known how to contact you since you left…"  
"I will not tell. I want you two to be happy. How is Colby?"  
"She was a little nervous today. She and JR have some information to give to Adam when he gets back from his trip. JR was livid about it."  
"Well, he is Adam's son. It's nothing that will hurt Colby, is it?"  
"No. They found out who bought Chandler Enterprises." Liza pauses.

"Oh. Well, I will let you go. I just got back from a trip myself."  
"Ok, it is good to…"  
"Stuart, darling!" Marian calls out. Liza tries not to feel emotional.

"Marian, I'm in here. Liza, I will call you soon."  
"Thank you, Stuart. It is always wonderful to hear from you."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." She puts the phone down. "I'm in trouble."

"LIZA!" Adam fumes. "Liza bought Chandler Enterprises. Are you sure?" Colby nods.

"The man you identified as the negotiator." JR starts.

"The one that works for Three Brothers, Inc?  
"Yes…"  
"It is a company Mom created under her umbrella of ELC Enterprises." Colby adds. "Three Brothers runs her financial businesses." Adam paces. All this time I've been with her and she bought it from Zach under my nose. "Dad, what are you going to do?" He turns on her.

"All of a sudden, you're on her side."  
"No Dad, I just want…I don't want to…I want out of this." She runs upstairs.

"Liza can't get away with this, Dad. She can't just take your life's work. She is just doing this because Colby came home to us." Adam pours a glass of scotch and sits down.

"I said that I would take care of this myself. Leave Liza to me." He feels wilted. How could this have happened? How did she do it? Have I really lost my edge? Zach got Chandler Enterprises away from me, then to lose it to Liza. Maybe I am getting to old for this. JR watches him confused with his lack of action. Adam looks up to him. "Leave the information in my office, I will go over it." JR takes the file to his office and leaves the house. Adam sits, nursing his scotch, for about an hour before Colby comes back down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to put you in the middle. Things have been happening and I've been doing a lot of thinking. This just him me quickly."

"I understand, Dad. Don't take this the wrong way but when I came to town… I told you lies about Mom…"  
"I know, you've told me this."  
"Yes, but I told you those lies hoping you would focus on me and leave Mom be. She has a great life going where we were living and I was afraid you would mess it up for her. I knew I was hurting here and I didn't…"  
"Want me to ruin it for her." He finishes. She nods. "It is ok. I know my faults and my history with your mother."  
"She built ELC from scratch and has kept it a private company. There is a select few investors that she allowed in."  
"So she is successful and happy." She nods again. "Good for her. I promise I won't put you in the middle."


	7. Month Seven

**Month Seven:**

Liza takes the glass of sparking cider she requested from the waiter. She glances around the ballroom and smiles. Vienna, such an elegant place. She unconsciously straightens her gown over her stomach. Business mingling has never been so beautiful, she thinks looking over the ballroom. But her feet are tiring in heels and her back is feeling stiff. After dinner and three hours of networking, it is time to leave. She hands her ticket to the girl and waits for her coat. "Liza Colby." She recognizes the voice and turns.

"David Hayward? What the hell are you doing here?"

"How civil and it is Dr. David Hayward."  
"Not God?" She mocks. The girl hands her the coat. "Thank you." She turns back to David. "Thankfully David, I am leaving. I will leave you to find you next victim." She emphasizes the word victim and brushes past him. "Oh I need a bubble bath." She whispers waiting for her car. After tipping the valet, she drives to her hotel and kicks off her shoes. A knock on the door causes her to groan in frustration. When she turns the knob, the person on the other side pushes it open, knocking her to the floor. "David!" She scrambles to get up. He grabs her arm pulling her up and holds a cloth over her mouth. She struggles but soon loses consciousness.

Liza wakes suddenly when she is roughly dropped on a concrete floor. She hears footsteps and a door closing. Slowly, she opens her eyes beginning to feel the pain in her knee and elbow where she landed. Her head throbs as she sits up. Looking around the cell, which is her only description. It has a metal, rusting door with concrete walls with water damage and some mold. She hears someone behind her and jumps up at the sniffling sound. There is a person covered in ratty blankets on a rusted cot. "Hello." The blankets move. "Um, do you speak English?" She tries to get a reaction. She asks in German, Russian, Italian, and French but no reaction. She stands up and stretches. Fear overcomes her when she realizes that no on is expecting to hear from her. Adam will show up to the penthouse in two weeks. The baby! Oh God, the baby.

"Liza?" The voice behind her asks. That is a familiar voice, she thinks. She is stunned silent seeing the woman sitting up in the cot.

"D…Di…Dixie?" She takes a step closer. "You are dead! Twice, you're dead. The Satin Slayer killed you, accidentally. You haunted Adam. You…you're alive!" Liza sits down on the cot at her feet.

"Liza? What are you doing here?" Liza sputters.

"That's my line. I'm not the one who is dead." Dixie looks thinner than usual almost gaunt. The dark circles under her eyes and pale complexion don't help. "David saw me at a party, followed me, and here I am. You?" Dixie takes a raspy deep breath.

"He wanted Babe. Using one of his designer drugs to take her away from my son. But I messed up his plan so he took me." Tears fill her eyes and Liza's heart softens. "I don't know how long I've been here."

"Years."

"I wanted to find my daughter. I had a second chance with my son and grandson. I've tried to escape but he began using me as a test subject. I…" Déjà vu, Liza thinks remembering Jonathon Kinder. As Dixie begins to let go of all the emotions that have been bottled up due to loneliness, Liza pulls her into an embrace. I can't believe I'm consoling Dixie. What Pine Valley news did Stuart fill me in on?

"Kate is with Tad." Dixie moves back to look her in the face. "Adam uncovered the adoption papers. He told Tad, a year or two ago." Dixie wipes away her tears.

"Tad has Kate. She is with him."  
"Yes. He and his wife are raising her with their daughter, Jenny." Oops, was that harsh?

"Are they happy?"  
"I assume so. It was told to me. I don't live there." Liza stands up and paces a little. "We have to get out of here. You said that you've tried to escape. How? Do you remember the layout or the at least how are you were brought in?"

"No. Liza, it is hopeless. He has one or two goons that guard this place. Hopeless." Dixie looks down at her hands.

"No! It is not hopeless. I have a life. I have a daughter I want to make amends with. You have a daughter you have to meet. I am getting out of here and I'm taking you with me. So, get use to the idea and use your brain." Dixie looks up at her dumbfounded as Liza starts to pace again. After a few minutes pass, Dixie speaks up.

"You're pregnant?" Liza stops turning to face her.

"Yes." Liza notices that she is chained to the cot. She sits next to Dixie and takes her hand to look at the handcuffs connected to the chain. Dixie watches her confused at Liza's behavior. "Dixie, are we being monitored?" She whispers.

"Not that I know. The times I tried to escape they were surprised."  
"Good. Let me work on these handcuffs and try to find a plan for escape." They sit quietly for a while as Liza looks over the restraints. She looks down at her gown. She unpins the diamond broach holding the bow steady at her waist. She has to bend the pin a little then begins to work on the lock.

"How far along are you?" Dixie asks unsure of the situation.

"Almost five months."  
"Married?" Liza takes a deep breath. She successfully holds back tears.

"No. My husband was killed. Car accident." She doesn't meet Dixie's eye and continues to pick the lock.

"I'm sorry. He left you with…"  
"It is not his. That would have been nice. He died over a year ago. My…boyfriend, I guess, is the father. "  
"Is he here in town?" She feels hopeful that there is some help out there.

"No, he is in the States." Dixie exhales hearing the handcuffs click open. Liza holds her hand still. "Don't move, let them believe you are still restrained."  
"Ok." Liza leaves the pin in Dixie's hand. "Liza, there is a door to the left that leads to a stairwell. I think we are in a basement or something. Because the windows in the hallway are up near the ceiling."

"Ok." She paces a little before starting to stretch her toes. Dixie watches, a little amused, as Liza braces herself against the wall and bounces up and down to stretch her calves.

"Tired?"  
"A little, but I was in heels all night and the cold floor is making my muscles hurt. So, unless you want to dance, I will stretch."  
"Dance?" Liza smiles.

"Yes, dance. Dancing gets the legs warm. My husband was a professional dancer. Ballet mostly. His habits have rubbed off. He got me in great shape."  
"How long were you together?"  
"We were married for eight years. I met him not long after I left college. I did a stint at a small town station, then over fifteen years later we got married." She stops not wanting to go farther and Dixie decides not to push. This is a side of Liza she's never seen before. "I've got an idea." She sits next to Dixie again.

"What?"

"Does the guard bring you food? Or David?"  
"The guard. Why?"  
"Is he armed?"  
"Yes, but he never aims the gun at me." Liza ponders a bit.

"When the guard comes in does he hand you the tray?"  
"He puts it down on the table." She points to the head of the cot.

"Ok. When he comes in, grab his wrist and I'll grab his gun." Dixie looks unconvinced. "Trust me." Liza knows not to plan any farther than that, you have to be flexible. They need to pull off the disarming first.

A few hours go by before they hear the door unlock. The guard steps in carefully, carrying the tray of food. "Back." He orders Liza, who had stood up.

"Like I'm a dog who follows commands. I'm a hungry pregnant woman. Bring the food." She steps back. The guard hands her the tray. She puts it down quietly at the foot of the cot. Dixie catches her eye and she nods. He puts Dixie's tray on the table. Before he can take his hands away, she grabs his wrist. He is startled. Liza grabs the gun and at the same time pushes him off balance. She switches off the safety and points it at him as he gets up. Dixie unsteadily gets out of the bed on the other side. She stands behind her. "Handcuffs." Liza emphasizes by motioning with the gun. "And if you don't think I know how to use this, you are mistaken." He reaches down and handcuffs himself to the bed. "Is David here?" She cocks the gun when he doesn't answer.

"No. He won't return until later this morning."

"The other guard?"  
"Around."  
"Dixie, take some of that food." Dixie starts around the bed. The guard tries to grab her and with his attention elsewhere, Liza knocks him out. "Ok, let's go." She says after covering the guard with a blanket. Dixie follows her to the door. They slip out the door and down the hall in the dark. "Stay here." She commands Dixie to stay at the bottom of the stairs. "And stay in the shadows." Liza sneaks up the stairs. The door at the top is locked so she goes up one more flight. The door opens and she peeks in. When she turns to go back for Dixie, the second guard is there pointing his gun at her.

"Back downstairs." He orders but before he can grab her, he yelps in pain. Liza sees a small hand at the side of his neck. Then blood spills out. He drops his gun and Dixie moves out of the way as he falls down the stairs. Liza grabs Dixie's arm and pulls her through the door. After a few hallways, she finds a door to an alley. They stop.

"What happened?" She asks.

"After you checked that door, I saw him come through and follow you. I used the only thing I had." She opens her hands, holding Liza's, now bloody, broach. " I killed him."  
"We don't know that. We need to get out of here though." Carefully, they pick their way down the alley barefoot. Once on a main street, Liza tries to figure out where they are.

"What about your hotel?" Dixie suggests. Liza ignores her.

"My office." She points to the east. "I would prefer not to walk around in a gown barefoot with…" She turns to Dixie. "I need a phone." Dixie follows her reveling in the fresh air. Liza realizes that she is carrying two guns. She clicks the safety on both guns and hands one to Dixie. "Keep it hidden." The sun is coming up when they reach Liza's office building. The security guard jumps at the sight of her and runs to unlock the door.

"Mrs. Riley, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming back today." He opens the door then locks it behind them.

"I wasn't expecting to. I need a car to the airport and call the police to meet me here. Also we need some food." He nods.

"Yes ma'am." Liza leads Dixie to the elevator and they go to her office.

"Have a seat, relax." She picks up her phone and dials. Dixie looks at herself in the mirror and realizes how bad she looks. Liza sees her looking herself over. She hangs up the phone. "There is a shower and toiletries in my private bathroom." Liza points to the door on the right of her desk. "Go ahead."

"I have nothing to wear."

"There is a comfortable robe in there and I will have some clothes brought up for you." She starts to protest. "You really want to meet you daughter looking human." Dixie is too weak to argue. Liza picks up the phone again. "Lydia, Liza. Yes, I need something casual for a friend. Size 4, I believe. Yes, I think that will be nice. And that pant suit I ordered last month. Yes, I don't think my waist has expanded more than we estimated. My office, as soon as possible. Thanks." Her phone rings. It is security sending up the police, she lets him know she is expecting clothes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Riley and Ms. Cooney. We will contact you when he's found and will contact the US Embassy."

"I need to get back to the States, is that alright?" Liza asks them.

"Yes, we have your numbers and Ms. Cooney's." Liza walks them to the elevator, which Lydia is in and hands Liza the clothes. Dixie thankfully takes the clothes. They take turns changing.

"Liza, thank you." Liza waves it off. She picks up the phone to dial one more number.

"Hello."  
"Stuart! Great, this is Liza. Listen, can you get the Chandler jet to meet me in New York?"  
"Are you coming home?" He sounds excited.

"No. I have a gift for the Chandlers and Martins. Please?"  
"It is a good gift, right?" Liza looks to Dixie.

"It is the best gift." Liza's voice trails off as the door opens. David steps inside. "Please, I'll call soon." Liza hangs up as Dixie backs away from the door.


	8. Month Seven Cont'

Winifred opens the door to Tad and Krystal

Winifred opens the door to Tad and Krystal. They head to the living room, joining JR and Babe with little A, Stuart and Marian, and Colby and Adam. "What are we doing here?" Tad asks to everyone.

"Good question." Adam says looking to Stuart.

"All I know is that she requested that we all be here." Stuart answers.

"She who?" JR questions.

"I can't say." Stuart answers quickly.

"Is this what you need the jet for?" Adam looks down at him sitting on the couch as he paces.

"Yes." Stuart looks to Marian, who is just as in the dark as the rest of them. They wait, for what is unsure. Krystal periodically glances at Adam. Only Colby, who feels a little angry at her attention, sees the looks. Tad starts getting impatient.

"We don't have all day. Jake is watching Kate and Jenny. He has to get back to the hospital today." Babe sends little A upstairs to play in the room Adam keeps for him. Finally, the doorbell rings. Winifred hurries to the door. They all listen.

"OH MY!" They hear Winifred gasp. Everyone stands up as Dixie walks in.

"MOM!" JR cries as he stands up.

"Dixie." Tad whispers. Krystal turns her focus from Adam to Tad. Dixie is overwhelmed with emotions at seeing JR. She smiles at him reassuringly as she steps towards him.

"I promise. I'm alive." She says through escaped tears. Adam backs up and JR advances towards her. She holds onto him tightly, not believing that she is really holding her baby boy. "My son." She steps back a bit to look at him. "How is my grandson?" He wipes away his tears.

"Fine, he's upstairs. How can this be? Where have you been? What happened?"  
"Yes, what?" Tad finally finds his voice, which was hard staring at his twice dead former wife. His soul mate, his love. He doesn't even notice Krystal take his hand.

"I will tell you everything just know that it wasn't my choice." Holding JR close, she looks to Tad. "I understand you found Kate. Is she happy? Healthy? I would like to meet her when you…"

"You'll meet her today but first I need to know how to explain it." After Dixie hugs Stuart, they all take a seat to listen to her explanation. Babe is guilt-ridden and apologetic finding out that her dad was behind it all. "I don't blame you. Do not worry." She explains about the drug testing and that he periodically put her in comas to test drug effects. "Son of a bitch." Tad swears but Dixie continues her story.

"Then I got a visitor." She looks to Colby. "David ran into Liza." Colby sits up and Adam's interest is not lost on Dixie. "He took her from her hotel room and planned to use her the same way."

"Is she alright?" Colby speaks up beating Marian to the question. Dixie pats her hand.

"Yes. Colby looks relieved but it is Adam who sighs. "I have to admit, she is amazing. I always considered her just a snobbish b…brat." She corrects glancing at Colby. "But…she's my hero. She brought me out of my hopelessness that had developed and into life again. Within hours, she had a plan of escape based on my previous attempts." She goes on to explain how Liza disarmed the guard through to when David showed up at her office.

"What happened?" Marian asks getting caught up in the tale and wanting to know how Dixie is here and where Liza is.

"Well, he came in as Liza was hanging up with Stuart. He drew his gun. He told us he had gone to his facility and that the guard I stabbed was dead and he figured we would call the police so he shot the one that Liza knocked out. Then, I don't know what happened. He started spouting off about all that we had done to him, in his mind that is. I didn't love him. Liza never showed him respect." She looks at Adam. "He changed Liza's AFP levels when she was pregnant with Colby. He did it to get her DNA so he could run a paternity test." Adam shoots up.

"Bastard. He risked Colby's life to get back at me. Liza was scared and distraught the whole…" Colby grabs his arm.

"Dad, let her finish." Dixie smiles at Colby as Adam sits.

"That was Liza's reaction. She was furious and I guess her movement towards him startled him. He fired. She was hit in the arm. Nothing major." She assures them. "I was shocked and shot back at him. I had kept the gun with me like Liza said to do." She turns to Babe. "I'm sorry but he died almost instantly." Babe just nods in understanding. "Liza took the gun from me. She had her security guard take me to the airport. Half way here, she called to say that she told the police that I had left and that she shot him in self-defense. And that her wound was superficial. That was the end. I met the Chandler jet in New York and hers went back to Vienna." Adam fears for Liza, what if the trauma causes early labor. Maybe Colby knows how to get in touch with her.

"Colby, Marian, Stuart lets leave them to catch up." Adam says as he stands back up. "Dixie stay as long as you all need to."  
"Thanks Dad." JR says looking up to him.

"Let Winifred know if you need anything." The four of them go into Adam's study. He never gets a chance to quiz Colby because of Stuart and Marian's excitement over the family's good fortune.

Adam turns off his computer. He is a little distracted thinking of all the things he wants and needs to say to Liza. Dixie taps on the door to get his attention. "Adam?"  
"Yes Dixie, what can I do for you?"  
"I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay here." He smiles.

"After you haunting me, whether or not it was really you, I have come to terms with all I did to you and our son. Please stay until you get back on your feet."  
"JR said that you have 'another' business trip. He seems concerned about you." He walks around his desk.

"Not you, too." She stops him before he walks out. "Dixie…"  
"Say hi to Liza for me." He steps back. "You have quizzed me on her and Vienna, but mostly her since I got back. Always when we are alone." Adam closes the door behind her. "Why don't you want people to know? I would think Colby would be ecstatic about having her parents together."

"Dixie, she doesn't want anyone to know about us. What ever is going on between her and Colby is unknown and then Marian told her not to contact her because she thought it would disrupt her relationship with Colby. I notice you left out certain details about Liza. Did she ask you to?"  
"Her pregnancy?" He nods. "No, she didn't ask me not to say anything. I was more focused on my children, not yours."  
"Ok, I will say hi for you." He opens the door. Adam makes it to the city limits before noticing that JR is following him a few cars back. He dials JR's cell number. "Son?"  
"Yes, dad."  
"Why are you following me?"  
"I'm not, I am on campus." Adam looks in his rearview mirror.  
"Really? Hand the phone to your sister."  
"Colby? Colby is at home probably."  
"Or in the seat next to you. Go home. Your mother would like to see you." He hangs up and gets on the interstate. JR doesn't follow.

"Why are you stopping?" Colby turns to him.

"Because he would drive us in circles. Next time Colby. Maybe my mother heard something since she is staying at the estate."  
"I stay at the estate and don't know anything." They drive to the estate. Colby slips into Adam's study while JR and Dixie talk. She takes a deep breath and exhales as she picks up the phone. Twice, she gets halfway through the number and hangs up. Third times the charm, she lets it ring several times before hanging up. She calls a different number and stutters when someone answers. "Hi, um…George, its Colby. Is my…is mom there?"  
"Hold on." Is it me or did he drop the phone for effect. I guess they all hate me. Colby waits arguing with herself on whether to hang up or not when she hears someone.

"Hello?"  
"Sarah?" Colby is confused.

"Dr. Wallace to you. Colby, Liza is away on business. What do you need?"  
"I just…I heard that she…um…got hurt. I wanted to check on her."  
"She is fine." There is a long pause. "Ok, she said that if you ever called to let you know that all of your stuff is boxed and in the storage facility. If you want it, the owner has the key and your name. Just take your id. Bye." Sarah hangs up and Colby sneaks up to her room.

Adam slowly walks to the penthouse door hearing the music blaring through the walls.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh._

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me._

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me._

_No._

He takes the key out of his pocket and opens the door.

_Take me away: A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place._

Liza is standing in the kitchen with her back to him.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

_Oh._

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me._

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me._

_No._

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

_Oh._

_Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me._

_Do anything you can to control me._

_Oh, no._

He can't help but smile at her singing along and dancing around to the music while cooking.

_Take me away: A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place._

He quietly puts down his bag and stands still watching her.

_There's a place that I go,_

_But nobody knows._

_Where the rivers flow,_

_And I call it home._

_And there's no more lies._

_In the darkness, there's light._

_And nobody cries._

_There's only butterflies._

_Take me away: A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place._

_Take me away: A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away._

She turns around looking down at the pan still not noticing him. She looks alright from the Vienna ordeal.

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place._

_Take me away: A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place_

_The sun is on my side._

_Take me for a ride._

_I smile up to the sky._

_I know I'll be all right._

_The sun is on my side._

_Take me for a ride._

_I smile up to the sky._

_I know I'll be all right._

The song ends and he clears his throat. "Adam! Wow, you scared me." She takes a large bite of garlic bread.

"Well then, we are even." She looks at him confused.

"Wha?" She asks with a full mouth.

"You scared me. You're kidnapped, shot…anything else. Drugged? Then, you call Stuart. Liza, I …" He is building up steam. "I am the father of the baby you are carrying. I should have been the one you called." She watches him trying to not be angry.

"Adam…" She walks around the counter.

"No. No, I am tired of this. I have followed your rules. I haven't pushed you, really. Plus, I found out that you bought Chandler Enterprises. How could you do this? I have…"  
"Stop! That's enough. Are you going to let me defend myself or just continue to yell at me?" She rubs her, now obvious, pregnant stomach. He softens.

"That's not fair, Liza." She steps into his arms. The baby kicks him.

"Baby agrees with me." She leans in a little more to kiss him taking in his scent. "You smell wonderful. I'm glad you got here early, we have an appointment in an hour." She walks back to the kitchen.

"Appointment?" She points to her stomach.

"I promised to find a doctor here so you could be at the appointment. I tried to get one later in the week but she was full."  
"Thank you. Liza…"

"Adam, I called you first. When we got to my office, I called you. No one answered. I was trying to get us out of there as quickly as I could. So, I called Stuart."  
"Fine." She puts bowls of leftovers in the fridge. "You called me?" She smiles at him.

"My first thought. Come on, we should head out." Why can't I be mad at her, he thinks watching her get her purse.

"Chandler Enterprises…"  
"Can that wait until after our appointment? It's not going anywhere." He nods and they leave.

Adam paces back and forth waiting for the doctor to come back in. "Adam come here." She pulls him close to her. "Relax. Why are you so tense?" He brushes her hair back.

"I can't wait to see him or her. And I hate doctor's offices." She laughs.

"I'm the one getting…violated, I guess you could say."  
"At least it's a woman. I always hated Dr. Clader looking… and then David delivering…"  
"Don't remind me. I prefer a woman myself. She'll come back and do the sonogram, take some blood and we will go." The doctor comes back in and they see the head and hands, the spine and feet. Liza can't help but tear up.

"Can you tell the sex?" Adam asks mesmerized by the screen.

"No, it's still a little early. Next time, maybe." Dr. Myers smiles at Liza. "What are you wanting?"  
"We have a girl, so I was hoping for a boy." Liza responds.

"Everything is alright with the baby and Liza, then?" The doctor puts down the sonogram and wipes off Liza's stomach.

"Mother and child are fine. Dr. Wallace sent me your file. Do you have any complaints since the ordeal two weeks ago?"  
"No." She sits up. "I'm fine. No pains, cramping, or bleeding."

"Good. Liza, everything seems on schedule. I will call you with your blood results."

"Ok. Doctor, can you include Adam with those results?"  
"Sure. Leave his numbers with my nurse." She starts to leave.  
"Oh, and sex?" She and Adam turn to Liza. "Adam and I have a pretty active...um, just wondering." She smiles at them.

"Occasionally, but I would take it easy." Liza hops down after she leaves. Adam watches her get dressed. He pulls her into a hug.

"No sex. Well, what are we going to do?" Liza laughs.

"I guess we will have to talk. Or cancel our time until next month."

"Not a chance in hell. I think we have to talk. We have a conversation from earlier to continue." He reminds her before they leave.


	9. Month Seven Cont' 2

Liza kicks off her shoes and lays down on the couch

Liza kicks off her shoes and lays down on the couch. Adam picks up her feet and sits underneath them. He begins to massage her feet. Liza closes her eyes relaxing into his attentions. "Liza…"  
"You are about to ruin this, aren't you?"  
"Chandler Enterprises…"  
"Is mine, Adam." Liza pulls her feet away and sits up a bit. He turns to look at her face to face. "It was put in motion before we started this. I have been slowly working this deal for years. I have a business plan already put into play. Adam, I can make Chandler Enterprises bigger than you or Zach did. Have you done research on ELC? Or did you get all of your info from Colby?"  
"Mostly Colby, but I did check out the numbers that are available. You have done well but your company is privately funded."

"That doesn't mean it is limited. The way I have organized the cycle of funding, my company has constant access to credit and my investors have exceptional dividends. I will give you an overview of what I have started. ELC is, now, a multi-billion dollar international corporation. It has two companies under its umbrella; Three Brothers, Inc. and CMC Media, Corp. TBI handles the financial and business mergers and such while CMC controls the radio, TV, newspaper, and magazine business I've acquired."  
"And where does Chandler fit?" She smiles.

"That is a little dirty." He can't help but follow her dirty mind and her attempt to change the subject.

"They are both."  
"I know. But right now I don't want to involve you in it. Please, believe me when I say that this was not personal. And I don't want to fight about it."

"I don't either but I built…"  
"I know." She closes her eyes and takes some deep breaths. "I don't want to discuss this." She can't help but start crying. He slides over and pulls her into an embrace.

"Ok. I hate it when you cry. And I've plenty of experience causing your tears. I would like that to stop." She leans against him. He wipes away her tears. "Better." She covers his hand with hers when he places it on her stomach.

"I'm sorry. I guess those hormones are in full gear. Listen, Chandler Enterprises is important to me. I won't drag it down." She laces her fingers with his, feeling the baby move.

"Liza, is there anyway I can contribute or…"  
"I'll look into it. I will, but don't get excited about it."  
"Fine."  
"So…how's Dixie doing?" He smiles.

"Good. She and Kate bonded quickly. She and Tad are working on joint custody. And she figured out that you are having my baby." Liza sits up quickly turning to him.

"What? Has she…"  
"I asked her not to tell anyone and she left your condition out of her story. She won't tell anyone. But I should tell you that JR and Colby tried to follow me today."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. They have become increasingly interested on where I go once a month." Liza moves over and straddles him.

"Where do you go, Mr. Chandler? Where do you want to go?" She shifts her hips a bit. He places his hands on her hips and supports her.

"So many places." He gently pulls her in for a kiss. "Here." He kisses her throat. "Here." His hands pull her body closer. She runs her hands through his hair. "And here." She feels his warm, soft lips leave a trail across her chest. Liza leans back from him.

"I could let you in as an investor. A small percentage will be profitable. All my investors think so."  
"I am following the seduction you started and you want to discuss business." She glares at him. "Fine, we will discuss it later." He pulls her back to him for a kiss.

"The doctor said…" She smiles.

"To take it easy. I promise." He helps her up and maneuvers her toward the bedroom. "I will take you very easy." His hands caress her gently over her back and over her stomach. She smiles.

"Take me, I'm sure of that." They disappear into the bedroom.

"Liza?" He whispers in her ear. "Liza?" She stirs.

"Wha…Adam?" He is sitting on the bed next to her, fully dressed.

"You slept through your alarm. Then, you started talking in your sleep." She rubs her eyes and brushes back her hair.

"I was so tired." She starts to get up.  
"No. Wait." He rushes to the kitchen and comes back with a tray. "I want to serve you for once." She lifts the lid.

"Blueberry pancakes with bacon and orange juice."  
"I can get you milk if you prefer."  
"No, this is great. Thank you." She pours syrup over the pancakes. Adam steals one of her bacon strips. "Stealing food from your child's mouth."  
"No, her mother's, or his mother's." She is half finished when she notices the paper and contract looking paper on the tray. Carefully, she puts her fork down. He watches a myriad of emotions flash across her face; disbelief, confusion, fear and anger. She picks up the contract and looks at him.

"You put together a legal document. I said I would look into the Chandler stuff. You couldn't wait. When did you call your attorney?"

"Yesterday."  
"Yesterday, I guess I should be happy you waited four days before having it put together. You just can't help but push, can you?"  
"Liza! Why don't you open it first?" He yells trying to control his anger. She opens it and begins to read. He can't help but crack a smile at her surprise.

"It's full custody of our baby." He wipes away an escaped tear from her cheek.

"I didn't want us, or you, to doubt where we stand on the baby."  
"Adam, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry…I …"  
"Don't worry. Our baby will have us both, no matter what but I didn't want you to fear me. All you have to do is sign it. I already have. All it says is that when the child is born you have sole-custody and that my involvement is at your discretion."  
"Ok. I will have my attorney look it over. She doesn't let me sign anything without her approval first."  
"Sure." She lays down the paper on the nightstand and shyly looks at him before picking up her fork. "Embarrassed?"  
"Shut up." He laughs as she takes a bite.

"Fine, enjoy your food. And next time I make you breakfast, I will try not to give you a legal document."  
"Please, you do tend to do that to me."  
"Well, I have a gift for you, too." He picks up a box at the end of the bed. "It is a prepaid phone. One for each of us. It's a baby phone. If you need something, just call mine. I put my number in already. "

"You bought me a phone."

"Yes, for you and I only. And the doctor. I called her office and gave her this number for me. I know you don't want me to have your numbers or know anything about your life outside of the penthouse."

"Adam." She tears up and lays the tray on the table. He falls back when she launches into his arms. "Thank you for being patient and considerate." He rolls onto his side taking her with him. He sits up on his elbow.

"Well, I have my moments." She lays back and they both rub her stomach. I promised not to bring up a future or to talk about what happens when the baby is born. I don't know if I can do this. I want her home more and more. I can't believe how much I've missed her. Her fingertips touching his face snap him back to reality.

"Hey, how about we amend the rules a bit?" His heart flutters, can she read minds all of a sudden. "I keep wondering what our baby will be like." She smiles at him. He relaxes a little disappointed.

"He, or she, will be a philanthropic super-business tycoon." She laughs and sits up to face him.

"Or an artist, like Stuart. Would Stuart mind if he has his name as a middle name?"  
"I don't think he would. But…can I tell him that he's going to be an Uncle? I need someone to talk to in Pine Valley." He watches her mind work.

"I understand. Yes, he at least will be happy about it."  
"Good, because the only other person is Dixie." I'm falling so in love with you, Liza, he thinks. For a minute, he thinks he said it out loud. She blushes a little and leans into to kiss him.

Colby trudges down the stairs slowly. Dixie looks her over seeing so much of Liza. Colby looks up from her inner musings. "Dixie, hi. Sorry I don't want to interrupt." She looks around for JR.

"He had class. I'm so proud of him."  
"Yeah, um…" She starts to walk off but turns back to Dixie and walks to the couch. "Dixie, did you and Mom talk at all? Did she mention me?" Dixie smiles.

"Yes. She mentioned that she had to escape because she still had to make amends with you. I got the feeling she hurt just mentioning you." Colby feels a little happier.

"What about Billy? Did she mention him?"

"Billy?"  
"Her husband. Dad doesn't know she is married. I didn't tell him bec…" She stops seeing the look on Dixie's face.

"Uh Colby, maybe you should call you mom. I don't think I should…" She stops and looks down at her hands.

"I tried. No one picked up and a friend of hers said she was still out of town. Dixie, did she say something about Billy. They are still together, right? He was so in love with her and her, him."  
"Colby, I…she…she said that he is…that he died in a car accident." She watches Colby's expressions go from shock to disbelief to anger and sadness. Her eyes overflow with tears and she runs upstairs. "Oh my." Dixie sighs. She hears the door close and stands up to greet Adam.

"Hello Dixie." He sorts through his mail.

"Adam, you should probably go talk to Colby. She just got some bad news and I unfortunately delivered it." He turns to her.

"About what?"

"You know I don't want to be involved in this. She needs her dad." He puts the mail down and starts towards the stairs. "Oh, how's Liza?" She whispers.

"Good." He looks around and pulls something from his packet. "See." He shows her the sonogram.  
"Adam, this is great. Boy or girl?"  
"Don't know yet but maybe next time." He takes the picture back. "I should go upstairs. Adam lightly knocks on her door. When he doesn't hear anything, he lets himself in.

"Go away." She says through sniffles.

"No. When my daughter cries it deserves my attention." He sits down next to her. She is laying face down on the bed.

"Please, leave."  
"No. Colby, look at me and talk to me." Colby turns over, wiping her tears away. She sits up.

"It's about Mom. I don't' think you…"

"I'm your Dad. Don't worry about my feelings." She relaxes realizing he means it. "Talk to me."

"Dixie just told me that when they were together Mom told her that…Ok, before I left Mom was…" Colby looks down at her hands as fresh tears fall. "Mom married Billy. He's perfect. His love for her was like the movies. He treated me with so much respect and love. He never tried to take your place. She was so happy." Adam's heart aches for her and his pain over Liza loving someone else. She has been lying to me. "He is dead." Adam's pain disappears. "Dixie said it was a car accident. Mom's alone. I wasn't there for her. I should have been. She wrapped her life around us and I left. I left her thinking she could be happy with just him. I left her and now she's alone." Adam pulls her into his arms.

"Shh, shh. Colby. Liza is strong. Did she have friends? His family?" Colby just nods.

"Then, she is not completely alone." He holds her while she grieves. Her words mix with ones Liza cried after her nightmare. They both think that Colby should have been with Liza. When I ran into Liza, she was so depressed. I wonder how long ago he died. I'll have to ask Dixie. "Colby, I think its time you called your Mom."


	10. Month Eight

Month Eight:

**Month Eight:**

Liza walks into the, almost, empty bar. Sarah and Julie, her attorney, are sitting at the table closest to the kitchen. "Hey, look at you." Julie stands to hug her.

"Yes, yes, I know. I am getting bigger day by day." George comes over to take their orders. Liza lays Adam's document in front of her. "Now that you are back, Jules."  
"From where you sent me."  
"I need you to look this over and remember that this falls under attorney client privilege even though it's a personal matter." Julie rolls her eyes.

"She does that when she comes to see me, too." Sarah adds.

"Shut up."

"Snappy comeback." Julie opens the papers and starts reading.

"Wow, I don't think that I've ever seen a custody agreement before the baby arrives." Sarah sits up.

"He wants his rights settled before you bolt?"  
"No, he gave her full custody." Julie answers.

"Attorney. Client." Liza reminds.

"Oh right, like you weren't going to answer yourself."  
"He gave you full custody." Sarah leans closer in shock.

"He must know your history." Both Sarah and Liza look at her. Liza taps the bottom of the page where his signature is. "Adam Chandler!" She says loudly. Liza looks around thankful they are alone. "You're having a baby with your ex. Liza, how could…" Sarah clears her throat and Julie relaxes. "If he makes you happy…"  
"Oh, come on. This whole sparing my feelings and positive reinforcement was nice when I was crazy but I'm fine now. Tell me your real reaction."  
"Liza, how can you trust that he will stick to this? After all you've told us. Really?"  
"I don't. I want to. It seems like he is trying but its when Adam is being good that I'm really scared. It is usually, in our past, that he is pulling something. So, is this legal and binding?"  
"Yes, it is. It's unusual but legal. Wow, you and Adam in a baby collaboration. You don't seem surprised, Sarah?"  
"I'm not. I annoyed it out of her during one of her appointments. Which I can't do anymore."  
"Sarah." Liza sighs. "I told him he could come to the appointments and I don't want him here."  
"I know but I was hoping to deliver it." She pouts with puppy dog eyes.

"I would prefer you do that, too. If my 'new' doctor doesn't mind."  
"Plus, there is a good chance you go into labor here." Julie puts in her logical view.

"True."  
"Ok, lets stop talking about this and finish, or start, our lunch." George brings over their food. When they are done, Liza signs the paper and Julie leaves. Before she can go, Sarah stops her.

"Liza, I should have told you earlier but we haven't been able to connect. Colby called."  
"What?"

"She called when you were with Adam. She wanted to see if you were alright after the Vienna thing." Liza nods. "I told her what you said about her stuff."  
"Ok." Liza panics inside. "Did she ask about Billy?"  
"No, why would…Liza, does she not know?"  
"No! Not unless someone else called her. I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind afterward."  
"True. I guess she still doesn't know then."

Adam hears breaking glass when he nears the door. He rushes inside to see her standing near the bar. "Liza, what happened? Are you ok?" He fears when he sees blood on her hand. But she is laughing.

"Yes, I'm fine. Clumsy but fine." He sighs and goes to get the first aid kit. She winces as he dabs on the astringent.

"What happened?"  
"I was trying to straighten up and I bumped the table with my belly and caught the falling glass only to hit it while trying to put it back." He chuckles at her.

"Well, how's the belly?" He asks bandaging her hand.

"It is fine, no damage." She rubs her stomach. He puts the first aid kit away and pulls her into a hug. She cuddles close. "Our appointment is tomorrow."

"I know, they called." He leans back from her. "Liza, we need to have a serious talk. Not about us or the baby but our other baby. Colby needs you right now." Liza steps away from him.

"Colby doesn't need me, Adam. She made her choice."  
"She made a choice and then didn't know a way out or back. Something you and I both understand." He realizes his voice has gotten louder in response to hers. "Dixie had no way out and broke the news that your husband died." Liza stops and stares at him. "You didn't tell her. She cried almost constantly for days." Liza turns away from him a little. "When did he die?" He asks a little unsure. She almost instantly turns on him.

"Why? Are you now wondering if this is yours?" She points to her belly. "What, you think I would pass off my dead husbands baby? Like it needs a daddy. As if I wouldn't be over the moon if he had left me a piece of him to love." She pushes him back. He grabs her arms but she pushes him again. "He died almost two years ago. Ok?" She hits his chest. He makes sure to hold onto her to balance her.

"Liza."

"No. Don't." She cries. Slowly, she sinks to the floor. Adam goes with her, holding her close. She lays her head in his lap and cries while he rubs her back. His heart breaks for her then he realizes how much he's changed. He should be jealous of her love for him. Her sobs subside and she lies there thinking.

"Liza." He whispers. "I didn't mean it that way. I just wanted to know the details. I could have been more sensitive about it. I'm sorry." She wipes away her tears and sits up. "Really."

"Adam." She shakes her head unable to finish. He waits for her to gather her thoughts. "He was perfect." She tears up again. "He retired from his job a couple of years after we married so he could be at home for Colby when I had to start taking business trips. He spent time with me, listen to me, loved me. His one flaw was that he didn't fight with me. I would get upset or frustrated and he would just stand there and wait for me to calm down then hug me." She chuckles to herself at the memories. But sadness retakes her and he waits for her to continue. "We were at a BBQ at George's. He and his brother walked around the side of the building to gather up all the kids." She wipes away more tears. "All of a sudden we hear screeching tires and Bobby screaming. We all ran towards the sound. He was cradling Billy's head in his lap. He was gone. Sarah's little girl had run after a bunny. Billy got to her in time to push her out of the way but not quick enough to get out of the way in time to save himself."  
"He saved the little girl, though. He's a hero, Liza." She pulls herself up and he follows.

"I know that, Adam." She yells. "He is a hero. But he left me. He said he would be the man to never leave me. He said he loved me. He taught me what love really was. He was patient and giving. He gave me everything of himself. And I took it. I took all his love until I realized that he deserved more. I began to follow his example. I stopped fighting his affection and gave in, gave him everything I could. I learned to love, Adam. Don't you understand, I had my dream. I had something that I never had, never thought I would ever have. He was my world, especially after Colby left. How could he leave me?" He grabs her before she sinks again. He holds her in a tight hug as she sobs again. Liza holds him as tight as she can. Adam can't help but smile feeling their baby move. Liza breaks the embrace and moves to sit on the couch. Adam sits next to her, taking her hand. "Sorry. I know you don't want to hear all of this."  
"Do not apologize for loving him. I am eternally grateful to him for loving you and helping you to love. If we have a son, if you want to name…"  
"No. Our child…no." She leans into him.

"Liza, I want you to feel free to talk about him whenever you want. Except the bedroom, please." She laughs.

"Ok." They sit in silence for a while. "Colby called me last month but I was here. Can you tell her what happened to him?"  
"How could I do that?"  
"I don't know, tell her you hired a PI."  
"You want me to lie to our daughter." He says mockingly.

"I doubt it will be the first time. She'll love you for taking an interest."  
"She will reprimand me for going anywhere near your life. She has made it clear that the reason she has lied to me about you and your life is because she doesn't want me to ruin it for you. She is very protective of your life." Liza doesn't respond quickly.

"Is she alright?" She sits up turning to him. "Is she happy?"  
"She was sometimes. She has hated me for the things I've done but forgiven me eventually. I guess I don't learn. Maybe our situation is for the best. I won't have constant contact. He or she will have a chance."  
"Colby hasn't turned into a drug addict or alcoholic, so she is a step ahead of the others. Right?"  
"Yes, I guess that is true. She tends to manipulate though. I wonder where she gets that from?"  
"Her father most likely."  
"Oh, not totally. Who has me jumping through hoops here?" She smiles wickedly.

"Who is that?" He rolls his eyes and pulls her closer.

"The dazzling pregnant woman next to me. I'm hungry, lets eat." They both head into the kitchen.

Dr. Myers walks into the exam room breaking up their kiss. "Well Liza, how have you been feeling?"  
"Good. Feeling a little big though, our daughter wasn't this heavy." The doctor smiles.

"Before we get started, I want to draw some more blood."  
"I thought my tests came back good." Liza can feel the panic start to rise up.

"Yes, but my nurse didn't have a page in your file when she called you." Before Liza can comment. Adam takes her hand.

"Was something wrong?" He asks.

"Some of your levels came back a little high on one of the tests. I want to run another just to make sure before we start worrying."  
"Which test? What are the implications of a high reading?" Liza begins rattling off questions.

"The AFP, it stands for…"  
"We know." Liza interrupts and looks down at her hand in Adam's.

"We had the same thing happen with our daughter. But we recently found out it was a clerical mistake." Dr. Myers nods.

"Ok. Your levels are within normal tolerance but barely. I want another test done then we can go from there." She draws some blood from Liza and sends it to the lab. "I put a rush on it." They begin the exam then the sonogram. Liza starts to worry again seeing the doctor's expression. Adam notices as well. "Well, I might have found your problem." She smiles before turning the screen to them. "Here is the head. Arms and legs…" Adam sees it first.

"It's a boy?" He looks to the doctor.

"Yes, it is a boy." Liza isn't ready to be happy.

"Why would that be my problem?"  
"No, its not but here, see the head." She moves the wand over her stomach. Adam is silent. Liza sits up a bit.

"TWINS! No! I'm not having twins." Adam tries not to laugh.

"Liza…" She turns on him.

"No! I refuse to have twins. No twins. No."  
"Liza, you can't change that now." Dr. Myers tries to hide her grin. "If you will relax, we can continue." Liza lays back down. "Ok, this one is looking as well as the other."

"Boy or girl?"  
"This little one is shy so we will try next time." They finish up the exam and Dr. Myers slips away quickly. Liza gets dressed angrily. Adam stays out of her way.

"We are having a boy. That's what we wanted. Right?"  
"Twins! This is your fault. You're a twin."  
"I will take the blame for giving you twins if you want, whether or not it's my fault." Liza grabs her purse and walks out. Adam decides to wait until they get back to the penthouse before bringing it up again.

Adam stops the door from hitting him and follows her inside. He can no longer hold his smile back. "What is so funny?" She asks coming out of the bedroom.

"You. Liza come here." He holds her by the wrist. "We are having a boy, Liza. A boy, which is what we both wanted. A son, Liza. Why aren't you happy?" She sighs but smiles at him.

"I am. I just wish he wasn't sharing his room with another."

"More to love and there is a 50/50 chance that one will be angelic and perfect, like Stuart or…"  
"But twins?" She takes his hand leading him to the couch.

"Yes." He pulls her onto his lap. She leans back against a pillow stretching her legs out on the couch. "We have our boy. The other is a bonus. Be happy. Please." She kisses him.

"Sorry, its not that I'm not happy. I guess since yesterday I've been on emotional overload."  
"Is there something else you want to talk about? You can."  
"I'm just not sure how I want to tell you."  
"Fine. You can start from the beginning." Maybe I should explain more to him, she wonders looking at her hands. Would he use it against me later? The twins, what if he takes them away because of it? Maybe he will understand. He has been so understanding. Too understanding, maybe I should worry about that. Or maybe Sarah is right and I'm over thinking this relationship.

"The reason I didn't tell Colby was because after it happened I…I was hospitalized." Adam turns all his focus to her. "His death hit me hard. I don't remember organizing his funeral. I'm not sure I did. The only thing I remember is seeing his coffin at the gravesite. Then, I went to bed. I stayed there for days. Sarah came then Lilly. They stayed; force-fed me, slept with me. I got up one night not realizing it was the same night and took more sleeping pills. When Sarah checked on me, I was barely breathing." She feels him tense up. "The doctor on call considered me an attempted suicide so he put me on a hold against Sarah's recommendation. I gave up in that moment so they kept me for a month in the psych ward." He looks shocked. "After they let me out, I pushed to get my life back on track. I threw myself into work. But I was so lonely I began to see him everywhere. I bought a new penthouse." She points around them. "I began to come here more because he wasn't here. Being at home was killing me slowly. I was slipping back into insanity. I would talk to him for hours before realizing he was still dead. I decided that I would end it. I put all of my affairs in order then I walked to the bathroom." She turns to face him with tears in her eyes. "But you knocked." He wipes away her tears. "You came to my door. You saved my life, Adam Chandler. Never would I have considered you my savior but you are. And the more this went on the less I saw him, the more I moved on and began to feel things again. I'm scared that I will once again get crushed. That having twins will give me more to lose. That you won't stick to the custody agreement and I will lose them." She pushes off of his lap and stands up pacing the room. "Or worse that you won't and they'll leave me for you like Colby. Even when I'm good, I lose."  
"I kind of like you bad." He smiles.

"Not funny, Adam. I…" He stands and takes her hand.

"We are different people now. And you are a wonderful mother. I will not go back on my word. They are in your control. I just want to be here. Colby came to me but she has always been with you. I don't think she is truly happy. I am. I have found happy here with you." He pulls her back to the couch. "Liza, you are not the only one with doubts here. I have my own fears about us. At any moment, you could disappear from my life with them. Or not let me be at the birth. And several other things that I can't exactly think of right now. Plus, all of my business insecurities." Liza looks confused.

"Insecurities? Like what?"  
"I haven't held onto my own company for more than a few years. My own son ousted me. I have been feeling a little obsolete."

"Then, you found out that I bought Chandler." He nods. "So, anything I've offered you has been a little insulting."  
"Listen, I appreciate what you have done with Chandler Enterprises. At least it is in safe hands."  
"Why don't you take a break from business al together? Take the Chandler men, minus one or two," She points to her stomach. "To the lake or fishing in Canada. Vacation without pressure."

"Maybe." She can't help but smile at him. "What?"  
"We are having twins. Oh my gosh, I need to get so much. Baby clothes, bottles, blankets, strollers, baby beds."  
"Why don't we go shopping tomorrow? We or you have the second bedroom here. We can fill it full of stuff and spend the next few months putting it together." Neither one of them bring up the fact that she doesn't live there all the time. But Liza privately wonders how she will bring the stuff home and back once a month. Should I buy two sets? I don't know how this is going to work.


	11. Month Eight Cont'

Month Eight Continued:

**Month Eight Continued:**

Liza groans as she drops the bags next to the couch. Adam closes the door with his foot. "All we bought was boy stuff." She says reaching into the fridge for a water.

"We only know about a boy. If the other is a girl, we will just do this again." She smiles and hands him a water.

"I think that woman will quit if we go back actually."  
"Well, I am not going to buy substandard products for my baby. They should check the toys before putting them out."  
"It was a small string. We could have cut it." She can't help but laugh at him. He is so protective of his children.

"You were the one wanting every stuffed animal in the place."  
"They are so soft now and cute."  
"So, I should have bought one just for you." He rubs her belly.

"Yep. I can name it Adam." She can't help but kiss him gently.

"As long as you sleep with it every night." She scoffs.

"I would rather cuddle with you every night, you cuddle back." She suddenly feels embarrassed and unsure. He watches her for a minute before moving on.

"So, let's put together the stroller while we watch a movie. Something not Mel Gibson this time." She rolls her eyes.

Liza is lying on her side laughing at Adam, who is putting the finishing touches on the stroller. He worked on it all through Braveahart. When he is done, he leans back against the chair. She continues to laugh. "I'm getting to old for this." He says relaxing.

"But not too old to make this." She points to her belly. She crooks her finger. He crawls over to her. "You are as old as you act." She leans in lightly kissing his lips slowly applying pressure. He opens his mouth to accept her tongue and lets her taste and explore until she starts to pull away. He follows her back onto the couch and lies on his side.

"So, are you tired?"  
"A little but watching you was entertaining."

"Good. Liza, you are beautiful. I have made you promises. I have broken most of them. I will not sue you for custody of these two. I don't want you to be scared or stressed about me."  
"Ok, I don't want you to fear me disappearing on you. As long as we are doing well, I don't…" She smiles. "I don't want to lose you or your…all of a sudden I can't find the words. I want them to have both of us. And maybe someday, Colby."

"Tad." Dixie stands up. "Don't get mad at me." She says trying to stay calm.

"Sorry. I just don't like Kate being around him."  
"He is not here and she is asleep. He is good with her when he is here. Adam leaves us alone usually. He has been very considerate."  
"That is when you should worry. Why are you still here? I can help you with a new place."  
"Tad, thank you but as soon as I get my teaching license back I will find a new apartment. I promise I don't plan to live with Adam indefinitely." He relaxes and looks her over for the thousandth time, not truly believing she is there. His marriage was strained before she returned but now it is almost unbearable. Kate no longer goes to Krystal for anything. Even little A talks about Dixie all the time. He sits back down on the couch and she retakes her seat in the chair. Adam comes in from the kitchen but stops when he hears Tad's voice.

"You must have really worn her out. She hasn't taken a nap in a while."  
"Yes, we had a busy day. We went to the mall, had a big lunch, and then swam for a couple of hours. She told me she wants to be a ballerina." He laughs.

"Yes, but I was waiting to see if the fascination ends."  
"She might be wonderful. She would be so adorable." Adam clears his throat before walking in the room.

"Tad, how are you? Where's Krystal?" He smiles as he drops his bag next to the desk.  
"She is with Babe and Jenny. Kate is upstairs."  
"Thanks for the update. It's good that she gets to spend so much time with her mother."  
"Well, unlike you, I don't keep my children away from their mothers." Adam chuckles.

"If you only knew…" He whispers under his breath. "I will be in my study, Dixie." She nods and he leaves with a smile. Tad goes up and wakes Kate. After they leave, Dixie slips into Adam's study closing the door behind her.

"So?" She drops into the seat across from him.

"Come on in." He sits back.  
"How is your secret love?" She smiles big.

"She's fine." He can't help but sit up and smile. "She's having twins."  
"What!" Dixie almost stands up in shock.

"Yes and at least one is a boy. She wanted a boy."  
"Adam, congratulations. Tell her that for me next time." He nods and sits back.

"Dixie, I was thinking on my way back. I want Liza to come back to Pine Valley and Colby. I need to find the best way to do it."  
"You are not seriously asking me?"  
"You are a woman. You know me."  
"I…Talk to Stuart, not me." She starts to leave.

"So, you and Tad alone in my house. Krystal nowhere around. What is going on there?"  
"Nothing." Adam holds her stare. "Nothing. Nothing is going on." She quickly leaves slamming the door over his laughter.

"Stuart, no this is great. How are you? How is Mom and everyone?" She cuddles with a pillow on the couch.

"Marian is fine. She is thinking of giving up real estate." He pauses. "Colby came to tell her about your husband. I'm so sorry, Liza."

"Thank you, Stuart. I don't really want to talk about it though. I've kind of been reliving it lately."

"I understand."  
"I know you do. It is so good to still be able to talk with you. How is Scott?" She can hear the joy in his voice.

"He is producing now. He seems so happy. His wife may be pregnant again."  
"Their daughter is almost three now, right?"  
"Yes, little Cindy is a bundle of energy." Liza thinks she hears something in the background when he pauses.

"Stuart, is everything ok?"  
"Yes. Oh yes, of course. I…Liza, have you spoken with Colby. I think you should. Marian is really worried about her."  
"I haven't talked to her but she did call a while ago then she had someone pick up her stuff in the storage building but that is the most contact I've had. Why?"

"I think she would like to know how he died." She starts feeling suspicious of him. It is not like Stuart to push.

"Stuart, is there something you are not telling me? You can talk to me." He stutters a bit and then she knows that something is wrong.

"Colby knows that I talk to you. She said she wouldn't tell Marian or Adam that I've been keeping you informed."  
"Oh Stuart! I can't believe she would do that to you. How dare she blackmail you. I'm so sorry. How did she find out?"  
"Something in her things, a tape that caught you on the phone with me."  
"There was a time she always had a camera in hand. Stuart, tell her whatever she wants. You can even tell my mother and Adam yourself. I'm ashamed that she would do that to you. If you want to end our conversations, I'll understand. I never wanted you to feel trapped or disloyal."

"No, I think Colby just has too much pride to ask you herself about her stepfather." Liza is silent for a few minutes. She looks down and rubs her kicking belly.

"He was hit by a car. There was a blind curve the truck couldn't stop in time and he couldn't get out of the way. He died almost instantly, no suffering really. He got to say his goodbyes to his brother who was only a few feet away when it happened. That is all she really needs to know. It happened almost two years ago." They say their goodbyes and hang up. Stuart looks over at Colby, who hangs up her phone with tears running down her cheeks.


	12. Month Nine

Month Nine:

**Month Nine:**

Liza lies back on her couch. Sarah, Jules, and Lilly came over for a girls night in. "How are you feeling, hon?" Sarah asks watching her. Liza rolls to her side.

"I guess I'm starting to feel the pressure of my situation."  
"Meaning?" Lilly asks sitting up.

"It is starting to hit me that I'm going to raise a child again, well two, but alone. I'm too scared to have Adam with me and too scared to cut him out."  
"You need a change." Jules suggests. Liza nods.

"I've been thinking about that." She takes a sip of water. "I can't live in this house anymore. It's too painful. And it feels strange being pregnant here without him." Sarah reaches over to wipe her tears away. Lilly, who is Bobby's wife, moves closer.

"Follow your heart and you'll never be wrong." She half smiles and takes Liza's hand. "Billy's favorite saying still applies. Bobby has been wondering how long you would stay without him."  
"Where will you go?" Everyone moves closer to the couch with Jules' question.

"I was thinking I would move into the penthouse for now. Then, maybe a condo later." Liza looks to Sarah. "I was thinking this would be a perfect home for Jacob and Jessica."  
"You want to sell this house to my son and his fiancé?" Liza nods. "Liza that is …"

"I want to give it to them. I don't need the money and Billy would love a wonderful couple living her."  
"I will let them know."  
"Good. Do we want to watch another movie?" They all nod and Jules and Lilly go through her movie collection.

"Liza, Adam is not pushing you, is he?" Sarah whispers.

"No, he is being great actually. Oh, and Colby knows about Billy. And about Stuart."  
"She knows that you and Stuart talk." Liza nods. "Oh?"  
"Yes."  
"Hey, I want to still see you. You're like my sister and I don't want to lose you again." Liza takes her hand placing it on her stomach.

"You won't. You can't ditch the godmother of at least one of the twins."  
"Thank you." They watch one of the 80's movies that Liza loves to keep in her possession.

Adam comes home late from the fishing trip with the Chandler men. Stuart was over the moon at being an Uncle again. Little A caught his first fish by himself. He can hear Colby blaring music in her room. When he is just down the hall, his phone rings. It's the baby phone. He quickly answers it. "Are you ok?" She giggles on the other end.

_Honey, why you calling me, so late._

_It's kind of hard to talk right now._

"Yes, I'm fine, Adam. I just made some decisions about the baby." She sniffles.

_And Honey, why you cryin'_

_Is everything ok?_

"Are you sick?"  
"No the girls and I watched a sappy movie. It is leftover sniffles. Why are you whispering?"  
_I gotta whisper, _

_Cause I can't be too loud._

"Colby is just down the hall. Can't you hear the music?"  
_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on_.

"Yes, good song."  
_It's really good to hear your voice._

_Saying my name it sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel.  
Hearing those words it makes me weak._

"So, what decision have you made?"  
_And I never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel._

Adam walks into his bedroom to find Krystal sitting on his bed.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight._

"Well," Liza pauses.

_And yes I dreamt of you too._

"Hang up, Adam." Krystal says standing up.

_She doesn't know you're talking to me,_

_We'll start a fight._

_No I don't' think she has a clue_.

"I've decided to move into the penthouse."  
"That would be…" Adam tries to answer but Krystal slides her hands up his chest then through his hair.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on_.

_It's really good to hear your voice._

_Saying my name it sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel.  
_"Does that not sound ok? I thought you would be happy."

"Yes, it does." Krystal kisses his neck.

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

_And I never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel._

"Listen, let me call you back in a minute." He says pushing Krystal away.

_It's really good to hear your voice._

_Saying my name it sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel.  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Ok." She can't help but feel brushed off. She hangs up.

_And I never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel._

"Krystal, what the hell are you doing?" He fumes.

_And I never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel._

_Honey, why you calling me, so late_

She smiles and steps closer. Colby hears her dad's voice and walks down the hall but stops hearing Krystal.

"I thought that was obvious." She reaches up to kiss his lips but he backs up. "What is your problem?"  
"My problem is that you are in my bedroom late at night and I'm not your husband. Go home to Tad and Jenny." He starts to walk to his bathroom. Colby moves closer.

"Adam, Tad is going to leave me for Dixie. Everyone knows that. Our marriage was always more friendship than love."  
"Ours?" He mocks but it upsets her.

"No. Adam, we still have a connection."  
"Our connection ended a while ago." He is tired and wants to go to bed.

"When?"  
"When I fell in love with the mother of my child. My child, not a friend she consoled. I was on the phone with her and I want you to leave so I can call her back." Colby tries to listen through her shock.

"Who?"  
"That is not your business. Please leave; don't come back unless it is about Little A or JR and Babe. Go!" He points to the door then walks into the bathroom. Krystal turns to leave to find Colby standing in the doorway.

"I second that." Colby says feeling loyal to her father. She hasn't seen him as happy as he has been in the past few months. "I chose you over Dad once, not again. Leave him alone with this new woman. He's happy." Krystal brushes past her. Colby rushes to her phone to text JR.

Adam peeks out of his bathroom. When he sees that the room is empty, he closes the bedroom door and picks up his phone dialing Liza. "Hey, I'm sorry I had to let you go." He says immediately when she answers.

"No problem. Was something wrong?" He quickly debates the pros and cons of lying before answering.

"Krystal was in my bedroom when I walked in." He waits for her to respond.

"Did she…why was she there?" He smiles at the sound of jealousy in her voice.

"Apparently, she wants me back. She thinks that Tad is going to leave her for Dixie.

"Most likely. He left Brooke and Jamie for her. So, when is she moving back in?"  
"She's not. I told her she to go back to her husband."  
"If you love her or want her back you should go for it." He stands up angry at her genuine statement.

"What?"

"Adam, I want you to be happy. And we never said we were exclusive."  
"Damn it, Liza." He yells then peeks outside his door for Colby in case she heard. "I'm happy with you. I don't want Krystal." He stops hearing her giggle. "You're teasing me?"

"No I'm not but it's nice that you are so sure."  
"I am." He sits back on his bed and leans back against the headboard. "So, you are moving into the penthouse?"  
"Yes, I'm going to sell this house. It is just too full of Billy. It feels wrong carrying your children in this house."

"I can understand that. I wanted to suggest it but I didn't want to push you."  
"That proves to me that you have changed. You would have gone behind my back or something, in the past."  
"Yes, I am a semi-changed man. How are they?"  
"Active. Uh, they have been kicking and moving all afternoon."  
"But it is late at night."  
"Exactly." He laughs.

"Liza." He yells out opening the door. She rushes in from the bedroom. He smiles and holds his arms open. "You waddle."

"And for that, no hug. I don't need this abuse." He grabs her arm pulling her to him.

"But you're so cute." Bobby pats her on the head. She pushes him away. "I like the penthouse."  
"Thanks." She watches him look around. "Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that Lilly and I are going back to the company. With Karen being in school now, it is easier for us to work during the day."

"So, are you moving back to the city?"  
"Lilly is out buying sheets and stuff for our apartment."  
"Ok. I'm sorry but you could have told me this two days ago when I saw you or next week when I'm back." He looks a little embarrassed. "Bobby." She whines. "You want to meet Adam."  
"Yes. I promised my brother that I would take care of you and make sure you find love."  
"I don't recall saying I'm in love with Adam."  
"Please, I know you well enough. You love him. It's only a matter of time before you give into it." She crosses her arms. The door opens. Adam's smile disappears seeing Bobby. Adam looks him over. Bobby is handsome with a dark tan, shaggy black hair with blue-gray eyes. He is dressed casual in jeans, boots and a long-sleeve shirt. "Hi." Bobby says calmly smiling.

"Hello." Adam is less than friendly and Liza can't help but smile stepping in between them. Adam steps closer dropping his bag on the floor.

"Adam, this is my brother-in-law, Bobby. Bobby, Adam Chandler." Adam is surprised by her introduction to him and the fact that he doesn't seem surprised to see him. Bobby holds out his hand. Adam takes it.

"Nice to finally meet you." Bobby winks at Liza, who lowers her head into her hand.

"You, too." Adam takes his hand away and reaches over to rub her back gently.

"Oh Liza, Lilly wanted me to get those papers." She scowls at him knowing he waited until now so he could send her away.

"Sure." She heads into the bedroom as the men turn to face off.

"Is this where you ask me to leave her alone?" Adam asks.

"No, this is where I say that I love that woman. My brother loved her to the end. You are use to threats but I guarantee you that if you hurt her they will never find your body. Or you will never find her. I promise. I promised my brother." Adam relaxes.

"I have a brother. I understand so I will be honest with you…I want her. I want her and our children. I will do my best for her." Liza walks back in and hands Bobby the paperwork.

"Thanks. I will see you next week." He kisses her cheek then leaves them alone.

"I have to get that key back from him. That way he can't just come over. So, what did he say?" She takes his hand.

"He said that if I hurt you that they will never find my body." She nods.

"He's right, they won't. There is like a thousand acres of woodland he could bury you on." He looks at her shocked. "He wasn't kidding, no one would suspect him." He steps back. "Just be good to me and you'll be safe." She turns for the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"He didn't seem surprised that it was me."

Liza lies back on the exam table. Adam takes her hand. "Ok, let's see if these two…" The doctor says spreading the gel over her stomach.

"Are boys?" She smiles at Adam.

"They are." Liza answers. "My friend's grandfather has predicted that they are boys. He has not been wrong yet." They wait for Dr. Myers to find the boy first. She points out the baby then checks out the other.

"He was right. Both boys." She points to the turtle sign on the other twin. Liza squeezes Adam's hand. Everything with mother and twins is fine. Liza comes home in a haze of happy. Adam is also in his own little world. After they get lunch down, Liza kisses him.

"We should go get the crib."  
"We have the second one on hold. I will call and have them deliver it." He says holding her close rubbing her belly.

"You are happy they are boys."  
"Yes! Very much so. We need names though." She reaches into her purse.

"I have a list started." She hands it to him. He looks it over.

"What's this?" He points to what she has written next to each name.

"Oh, it is the meaning of each name." He nods then continues looking it over. He takes out his pen and makes notes of his own before handing it back to her.

"Not bad. I like them. Long but each name can be shortened." She tries it over and over in her head to see if they sound good. "Benjamin Stuart and Christopher Lawrence." He listens. "After your brother and my father."

"Well our children should have a trend. After all no woman has ever had more than one child with me."

"A trend?"  
"Yes, Colby carries her grandmother's name. These two will have their grandfather's. Stuart is technically your step-father."

"Yes." She smiles at him.

"But if you shorten Ben's name it will sound like a Star Wars character." She looks at him confused. "Ben Colby." Now she looks shocked.

"Colby? Um, I assumed that Chandler would be their last name. You want it to be Colby."  
"No! But I assumed that…ok yes, I want them to have my name." She smiles.

"Good. Me, too." His cell phone rings.

"Hello. Haley! It's great to hear from you." He looks to Liza, who smiles again. "You haven't called me in a while."  
"I know and I should have, considering, that my brother just called to let me know that I'm going to be a big sister again." Adam is speechless trying to figure out how to handle this.

"How does…why does he think that?" Liza takes notice to his stutter.

"Well, Colby heard you fighting with Krystal and mentioning a baby on the way. So she called JR."  
"Oh, what else did he say?"  
"That you have been seeing someone since your trip to London and that she is pregnant. How far along?" Adam looks to Liza.

"Starting the seventh month." She sits up taller questioning him with her eyes.

"Wow, Dad. Who is she? What is going on with you two? Why hasn't anyone met her? JR thinks she's a gold-digger." Adam laughs.

"Gold-digger, hardly." Adam laughs harder at Liza's expression of confusion. "She has more money that I do."  
"Then, you have become a jingaloe?"

"Haley, no. She and I have a wonderful connection and relationship. The drama of Pine Valley could ruin it. She is not ready to be bombarded by my children and their obviously paranoid imaginings." Liza laces her fingers with his.

"Well, that I understand. But would she meet a sane child of yours. I am in New York for the next few days and planned to swing over to Pine Valley."  
"I am out of town at the moment."  
"With her?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, where? I could meet you for dinner or brunch."  
"Haley, let me call you back." He hangs up and turns to Liza, who smiles. "She wants to meet you for dinner or brunch."  
"She knows that you are going to be a dad?" He closes his eyes.

"Yes." He tries to put on his best pitiful face. "When Krystal came to see me I yelled at her that I was with someone who is having my baby." Liza hits him with one of the pillows from the couch. "Sorry, but she wouldn't leave and it seems that Colby overheard. She told JR and JR called Haley." He lets her think. Haley is trustworthy, Liza starts wondering. Will she be happy? Would she keep it a secret? Was this inevitable? Should I tell everyone? Adam knows that all of my friends know. It would be hypocritical of me to hold him to our rules when I haven't.

"I think Haley and Stuart should know about us." Adam takes a minute trying to get through the blindsided feeling.

"What? What about Colby?"  
"Not yet. I think you should get Colby use to the fact that she's not your baby anymore." His heart flutters, she's giving in.

"Ok, I agree. I think we should have Haley over tonight." She can feel his excitement radiate from him. "She's here in New York."

"As long as she knows that it is still a secret and have her come here, I'm too big to go anywhere." Liza gets up and heads into the bedroom. Adam calls Haley back and tells her to meet him in the lobby. Adam paces and calls room service to set a table for seven o'clock. Liza naps for a couple of hours before getting up to shower. After he showers and dresses, Adam walks back into the bathroom to watch Liza put her makeup on. "What?" She asks turning to him.

"Nothing. I'm just excited to have two of my favorite girls together." She leans back against the counter. "You are looking forward to seeing her too, aren't you? Admit it?"  
"Yes, I am." He steps closer placing both hands on her stomach. "I hope she's happy it's me."  
"She will be."  
"I'm nervous." He kisses her lips gently. "You should go." She says checking her watch.  
"Ok." He smiles before kissing her belly then walks out.

"Dad!" Haley hugs him tight. "Where is she? How are you? You look good." He puts his arm around her waist.

"Come on. She is upstairs." They get in the elevator. "Haley, don't tell anyone who she is yet. Not JR or Colby. Please."

"Ok dad." She sees his sincerity and need for her trust. "Not a word." She follows him to the penthouse then inside. Haley looks around. The table has food set out and candles lit. She is facing away from the bedroom when Liza walks out. Adam winks at her. "Is she meeting us here?"  
"No, I'm just not as quick getting ready these days." Haley turns quickly.

"LIZA!" She runs into Liza's arms. "I can't believe it. You and Dad, again." She looks to Adam. Liza wipes away a tear of relief. "Liza? Dad? How did this happen?" Haley's eyes fall to Liza's pregnant stomach.

"Surely, you know how that happened." Adam jokes.

"Yes Dad, I know how that happens. What I meant was you two?"  
"Let's eat. I will tell you." Adam seats them and over dinner tells her how they got here. Haley is overjoyed about the twins.

Haley stays the night. Liza accidentally wakes her when she gets up for a snack. "I'm sorry." She whispers her apology. Haley shuts the bedroom door so they won't wake Adam then motions for Liza to come out on the balcony. After Liza is settled and eating, Haley starts talking.

"Liza, are you going to leave again? Last time I believed you were in the right but he's so different now."  
"I don't have any plans to leave, Haley."  
"Then, why aren't you in Pine Valley? Raising twins is going to be hard, especially, alone and with your company." Liza swallows the bite of sandwich she took.

"I know it will be hard. And years ago I believed I could do it all alone. I still do but the difference is that I don't want to. I've changed, too. Taking Colby away was for the best, for her and me. After the boys are born, this is all going to change. I know it."  
"And Pine Valley?"  
"Is a hurdle I'm not ready to face. Too much…there are things I'm still resolving."  
"Colby?"  
"Partly. When I see her I don't want to push her farther away. And my mother, it hurt me the way she pushed me about of her life for Colby. She and I finally had a real relationship. I truly felt that I had lost my family. I haven't' been able to contact Mia."

"I have her number. She left Fusion LA and moved to Oregon. She comes to LA a few times a year and we have dinner. She's engaged now. He is a professional athlete, used to be a football player but now does marathons, cycles and triathlons." Liza smiles. "I will leave you her number. She didn't believe Colby and has wondered about you whenever we talk." Liza tries her best not to tear up. "Go ahead, give in to emotion." Haley smiles making Liza laugh.

"These two are like double the emotional turmoil."  
"Proves they are Chandlers." They laugh for a while relaxing.

"You didn't mention Mateo much, is everything ok?" She sighs and leans back before answering.

"Yes, we have been having problems. We are still struggling. Max is in med school miles away. Maria, Anita, and Rosa are all out of touch. Maddie and Sam are career bound. Isabella is gone. The Santos family has fallen apart. He feels like he failed his father and the family. Our boys are grown. Our daughter is finishing high school. My show keeps me busy." She waits for Liza to look into her eyes. "I'm quitting. The show took a lot and Mateo gave up a lot for me to do it. We are considering taking Wildwind over for Maria. We use to live there and my dad is there. You could stay with us." Liza shakes her head.

"Thanks but after I move in here…well, we will see." Liza finishes her sandwich. "Haley, if you move to Pine Valley and want to work, I have reacquired WRCW. You could be a producer. Part-time."  
"I'll think about it. What about Chandler Enterprises?"  
"Adam wants that but can't figure out how to take it from me and keeps me happy."  
"No, what are you going to do with it?" Liza checks inside to make sure Adam is not up listening.

"I'm in the process of making it a private company. Once that is through, I plan for Adam to be my right hand there. He will only have to deal with me, no board."  
"But you have investors?"  
"Yes, but they are in it for the profit I bring in."  
"Would you take another one?" Liza raises her eyebrow questioningly.

"It would depend on who?"  
"Me. With my sons going to college and youngest getting ready to pick, I need a place to invest for tax reasons. I would rather put it somewhere I trust."

"I will have my attorney call you. She does all the prelims for investors." Haley nods. "Would you move closer to Pine Valley if Dad asked you to?" She changes the subject hoping to catch her off guard.

"Did he ask you to ask me?"

"No. I would like you closer. Kind of a return to yester year."  
"They weren't always good years but I'm finding Adam harder to resist. When he's not around, I want to call him. I want to be sure it's not my pregnancy."  
"I understand." They stay out a few minutes longer until Liza starts to yawn.

Adam walks into his living room. Haley, JR, and Colby are sitting with Stuart. "Haley?" Haley jumps up

"I know we talked on the phone." She winks. "But I extended my stay so I could see you." They hug.

"I'm glad you did." He looks at all of them. "What's going on?"  
"Our soon to be sibling." JR glares daring him to deny it.

"Oh." He looks to Colby.

"I heard you bragging to Krystal." She looks a little nervous and he realizes that she lied to her brother about why Krystal was there. She has the same give always as Liza. Two women so similar.

"So, my secret is out."  
"Who is she?" She asks him.

"That is not important right now. What is important is that in a couple of months you will have brothers."  
"Brothers?" JR questions.

"Yes, she is having twins. We chose names but she may change her mind so I will keep it to myself. What won't change is the first one born will have the middle name of Stuart." He looks at Stuart.

"Oh, Adam! You don't have to do that."  
"It was her idea. She wants to honor my better half." Stuart stands and hugs him.

"What does she want?" JR asks trying to bring the seriousness back in.

"Nothing. She has more money than we do. She wants nothing but my company and emotional support."  
"And you know they are yours?" Colby asks before JR can jump back in.

"Yes."  
"How? What test? Were you there?" JR stands up. "I want proof."  
"She told me. If they aren't I will be floored. I trust her. They are not yours, son. They are mine. It is my choice to believe or not."  
"Where did you meet her?" Colby stands up now.

"Not important. I will answer all questions about the twins, none about her." Colby and JR try to weasel more answers out but Colby finally goes upstairs after seeing the sonogram pictures. And JR goes home to meet Dixie and Kate. Stuart starts to leave but Adam stops him. "Stuart, she believes that we can trust you. Haley already knows." He looks up the stairs to make sure Colby isn't listening. "It's Liza." It takes a couple of minutes before Stuart's endearing child like smile crosses his face.

"Liza! You and Liza. Oh, this is wonderful. Is she moving back?"  
"She's not ready, Uncle Stuart." Haley answers. "I talked with her." The three of them sit down.

"What did she say?" Adam wants to know.

"She said that she is finding it harder to resist you and she is unsure what the future holds. Also, that she can raise the twins alone but doesn't really want to." Adam claps his hands together and sighs.

"Good, because I bought her the house we discussed." He says looking to Stuart. "It is technically over the city line but closer than where she is."  
"Where?" Haley asks.

"The other side of Willow Lake."  
"Not that mansion in the woods?" She asks surprised.

"Yes. It is the next stop from this one on the Underground Railroad but all of the passageways were caved in or filled in about 100years ago. Stuart was telling me that Phoebe and her DAR group owned it but were going to sell it."  
"The group buying wanted to turn it into a resort." Stuart adds.

"Phoebe took my offer when I told her I was going to restore it, which I will. The contractors come next week to begin renovation."

"Dad, she might go for that but I would wait until the twins are born."  
"It probably won't be done in two months so I was going to wait." Stuart, grudgingly agrees to keep Liza's identity a secret but plans to call her when he gets a chance. Haley flies out the next day. Colby figures out that Haley knew coming in what was going on but doesn't' tell JR. Babe calms JR but he secretly calls his PI wanting his Dad followed. Babe calls Krystal and wants to talk about why she went to Adams.


	13. Month Ten

Month Ten:

_Authors note: I know it is short but trying to get back into it after summer classes. _

**Month Ten:**

Liza paces the penthouse. She stops to answer the person she's talking to. "That is fine but don't cut corners. And get with Julie Kamden. I have a feeling someone is trying to slow down the process."  
"Ok, Mrs. Riley."  
"Thanks." She hangs up and places her hand on her back. It has become a constant ache. She groans when there is a knock on the door but is beyond shocked peeking through the peephole. "Dixie!" She looks down and sees Kate. "And Kate." She steps aside to let them in.

"I'm sorry to just drop in but I guilted it out of Adam."

"That is fine." Liza can't help but look uncomfortable.

"I wanted to introduce you. This is Kate. Kate this is Liza Colby." Kate, eleven years old, smiles and hands her a piece of paper. Liza takes the picture thank you card.

"Thank you, Ms. Colby, for helping my mom come back." Liza smiles.

"You are very welcome. I'm glad I could help her. Would you two like anything to drink?"  
"Water. We won't stay long." Dixie answers.

"Have a seat." Liza hands her a bottle of water. "So, what brings you two to the city?"  
"Well, we are shopping and when Adam said you were here I decided to thank you in person. I left you with a mess in Vienna."  
"It was fixed easily. They determined it self-defense. All is well."

"Good." Liza looks to Kate, who is staring out the window.

"She has your eyes, nose and hair but looks more like Tad." Dixie nods. Kate comes back over and whispers to Dixie.

"Yes, she is Colby's mother." Dixie answers before looking at Liza.

"Colby baby-sits me sometimes." Kate says.

"Really? Do you two have fun?"

"Yes, me and little A have lots of fun with her."  
"Good. How's Tad?" Liza directs her question to Dixie.

"You know my Dad?"  
"Yes, I went to high school with him and Jenny. Then he worked for me for a few years. So, Kate, what are you interested in? What do you like to do?"

"She wants to be a ballerina." Liza raises her eyebrows.

"Really? That is a hard career. Have you seen a ballet? Or taken classes?"  
"No, I want to but Dad keeps putting it off." She looks a little disappointed. Liza starts to speak but stops. Then, she turns back to Kate.

"Colby took ballet. Some of her old stuff is in the closet in the second bedroom if you want it." Kate glows. "It's in the floor marked Colby Ballet."

"Cool." Kate runs into the extra room. Liza waits to speak until she is out of the room then stands up walking towards the kitchen.

"Can you two stay tonight?" Dixie chokes on her water then stands to follow her. "I can probably get tickets for the Ballet tonight. The Company is doing a showcase this week."  
"You can just get tickets?"  
"Very possible. I can check." Liza picks up her cell and dials. "Lilly, Liza. Hey, do you still have those balcony seats I turned down?"

"Yes, we do."  
"Good I need two seats…"  
"Three, you're going." Dixie interrupts.

"Three for me and a couple of guests. One of which is an eleven year old who wants to be a ballerina."  
"Ok. Tickets will be at the front and I will let everyone know that we will have a visitor after."  
"That will be great, Lilly. Thank you." Liza hangs up.

"Ok, so we have tickets. I will make dinner reservations and call my designer. She can have dresses for you and Kate her by this afternoon."  
"Wait, let me call Tad. I told him that we would be home tonight."

"Ok." Liza picks up her phone to call the restaurant. Dixie dials Tad's house. Krystal picks up.

"Krystal, its Dixie." Liza turns and smiles at her.

"Hello. Is Kate ok?" Liza hangs up and walks back over to Dixie.

"Yes, she is fine. I need to talk to Tad."  
"Fine." Krystal puts the phone down.

"She sounds mad." Dixie says to Liza.

"Probably thinks you want him to come and meet you."  
"Ha, ha. You talk to Adam too much." Tad picks up. "Tad?"  
"Yes, is something wrong?"  
"No, I wanted to make sure it is ok with you that we stay the night."  
"Stay? For what?"

"We have tickets to the Ballet."  
"How did you get those?"  
"Liza." Liza waves her off but stops after Dixie says her name.

"Put me on speakerphone." Tad orders. Dixie switches to speaker.

"Ok."  
"Liza?"  
"Yes."

"What the hell are you up to?"  
"Nothing, I haven't done anything." Liza jumps to defense.

"No, I mean I haven't talked you in years and all of a sudden you are with Dixie and Kate."

"Oh sorry, it's a reflex. I am here on business."  
"Ya, I heard that you stole Chandler Enterprise."  
"I did not steal anything. It was perfectly legal and out in the open. Now are you going to be ok with your girls staying here tonight?"  
"Yes, we didn't have anything planned. Where's Kate?"  
"She is going through Colby's ballet stuff."  
"Colby took ballet?"  
"Yes, I did. Who are you talking to?" Liza hears Colby's voice say.

"Your mother. Dixie and Kate are going to the ballet with her."

"She called you?" Liza hears the hurt in her voice but tries to hide her own pain from the watching Dixie.

"No, Dixie did. Do you want to talk to her?" The silence is deafening. Tad switches his phone to speaker.

"Tad, we will be home tomorrow afternoon. Liza, if she stays on this path, will probably make us eat some huge breakfast in the morning."  
"Very possible." Liza says. Colby's voice catches as she starts to speak. Tad hears it and turns to her. Colby shakes her head.

"How did you get tickets, Liza?"

"I'm well connected. My…" She starts to say husband but chokes up. "I have friends in the company." They hear whispers on Tad's end.

"I'm sorry, Liza. I didn't know about your husband."  
"Thanks. I will leave you with Dixie and make some more calls." Tad and Dixie talk long enough to say goodbye. Kate is over the moon about going to the ballet. They spend the rest of the afternoon getting ready. After dinner and the ballet, Lilly takes them all backstage. Everyone is attentive and open with Kate. Dixie watches how they lovingly tease Liza and how relaxed she is around them. After she finally gets Kate to sleep around one am, she goes back into the living room with Liza. "She lasted longer than I thought she would." Liza says with a smile.

"I'm surprised I lasted." Dixie takes the cup of tea Liza offers. They sip in relaxing silence. "Thank you for getting her this opportunity."  
"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. I may not answer it."  
"You and Tad."  
"Please, not you too."  
"No wait. I just want to know if you lover him the way you use to or has that love changed."

"Why are you asking? If you are wondering about your own feelings for Adam."  
"No. A little, but that is not the point. My point is that despite all of the therapy I've gone through I still carry some residual guilt for the problems I caused. If there is no chance for you two then fine but if there is…"  
"I have no intention of having an affair with Tad."  
"Things just happen."  
"No, if Tad and Krystal finally dissolve then I won't be the cause." Liza notices the finally in her denial.

"Ok but you'll be blamed anyway. From what I've heard Krystal is already looking for other pastures."  
"Adam?"  
"Yep."  
"He told you?"  
"Yep."  
"Wow, I'm impressed I guess he has finally changed."  
"Maybe but you and Tad, is there any chance if they finally divorce?"  
"What about you and Adam? I mean you are having sex."  
"Not lately."  
"You are having his twin sons. Where do you see it going?"

"I don't know. In my heart, I have already committed to him but my head is fighting it. I guess I will see how it progresses after they are here." She rubs her stomach unconsciously.

"I am focusing on Kate plus rebuilding my relationship with JR and little A. Tad will or won't happen. One day at a time right now." Liza nods.


	14. Month Ten Cont'

Adam meets the room service waiter and cart at the door

Adam meets the room service waiter and cart at the door. "Wow, she must be hungry." He says and tips him. "I'll take it in." He opens the door and stops to stare at Dixie, who is sitting at the table.

"Morning." She smiles. Liza walks out of the bedroom.

"Adam." She steps into his arms. He kisses her, rubbing her back gently. "Dixie and Kate went to the ballet with me last night."  
"Really? Where's Kate?" He looks around.

"She is still asleep." Dixie answers. Adam turns to Liza.

"How are you three?" He smiles.

"Good. Tired. Not as tired as last night but I think this morning is just pregnancy."  
"Fine." He kisses her one more time. "Dixie, Tad not with you?"  
"Very funny. Is Krystal in you luggage? I'm so glad I'm moving out of your house tomorrow."  
"Where are you moving to?" Liza asks.

"To Stuart's cabin. I'm renting it from him. I think I'll feel more comfortable away from the city."  
"I know that feeling. I'm starting to miss my house. It had a lot of land and space around it." Liza sighs.

"You could get a house." Dixie says sneaking a look to Adam.

"Not yet. I want to get through this pregnancy first." Adam decides to change the subject.

"Well, I should hide until they leave. Kate knows me." He kisses Liza's cheek then disappears into the bedroom. Kate wakes up and after breakfast they head back to Pine Valley. Adam wraps his arms around her from behind. "You and Dixie making nice…is very odd." She laughs a little. He steps away. "But Kate is a sweetheart."  
"She is a kick. I can see Tad in her sense of humor."  
"She wasn't always an angel. She wanted Krystal out of Tad's life when he first found her. She almost killed Krystal but they finally forged a relationship only to have Dixie show up."  
"Maybe Dixie should watch her back." Liza turns to him.

"No, if Krystal ever finds out that not only did you help bring Dixie back but stole me from her, you will." She shakes her head.

"I will say this one more time then drop it. If you still want her…" He starts to speak but she holds up her hand. "I will not hold it against you. I really do want you to be happy, Adam." He steps forward placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I am. I want you. No one else. Krystal cheated on me because Tad was upset. You cheated on me because I cheated on you and hurt you. She doesn't really love me." Liza pulls him into a kiss.

"Good. I'm not good at sharing anyway." This time he laughs. "Our appointment isn't until tomorrow. What do you want to do today?" He kisses her again.

"Nothing but stay inside with you three." They walk to the couch.

"Adam?" Liza laughs at him a little. "Why do you always pace? Nothing is different than the last time."  
"She has been looking at your results longer than usual."  
"Or maybe something came up that she is dealing with. Besides being a little more tired than usual I'm doing well."  
"I know but twins are hard on the body."  
"So, you want something to be wrong?" He stops pacing.

"No! No, of course not." But the thought of her having to be taken care of by him flashes through his mind. Would she let me? Would she come home to me? Colby would have to know. The doctor comes in interrupting his thoughts. Liza gets knots in her stomach seeing the doctor's face.

"What's wrong? Are the boys ok?" Adam steps closer and takes her hand.

"Liza, your blood pressure is high. That is why you have been feeling so tired. The boys are not handling it well. Their heart rates are affected. We need to change your life for the next couple of months. I don't want you to go into labor before they are ready."  
"Ok, what do we need to do?" Adam asks wiping away Liza's escaped tears.

"Liza, I want to put you on bed rest. No stress and a change in diet. My nurse will get a list to you before you leave." She touches Liza's hand. "I am being cautious. They, nor you, are in a lot of danger right now. But you will need to slow down." Liza nods. The tears stop when she sees her boys on the monitor.

Liza tries to get comfortable and not wake Adam. He sighs. "Liza, are you alright?"  
"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you." She rolls onto her side to face him.

"That's ok. What's wrong?"  
"I can't get comfortable but I also can't turn my brain off."  
"You're scared?" He reaches over to lightly brush away a stray strand of her hair.

"N…yes, I am. Horrible possibilities run through my head. I just can't relax." He inches closer.

"Liza, I think I should stay with you for the next few weeks. You shouldn't be alone." She places two fingers over his lips.

"No, I need to have some time alone. I can't depend on you to do everything."  
"Yes, you can but what you really feel is that I will take over your life and decisions."

"A little but I know you do that for good reasons. Adam, our relationship now is so different than what it ever was. I probably rust you more now than I ever did then. This request is for me. I need to do this for myself. I can call you everyday if that will make you feel better."  
"Yes, it would." She smiles and closes her eyes.

"Ok, then." He watches her for a while with his hand on her stomach.

"Liza?" He whispers, she mumbles. "I've fallen so in love with you, again. And if you can hear me and pretend to sleep then that is fine. But I promised honesty, I think, and I want to keep it." She cuddles closer. He lays his head down and falls to sleep.

Sarah lets herself into the penthouse. "Liza!"

"In the bedroom." Sarah walks in and doesn't see her until she comes out of the bathroom.

"Who did this?" She asks pointing to the furniture. The desk is barely two feet from the right side of the bed. Also, the TV and DVD player plus DVD's are a few feet from the end of the bed. On the left side, about mid-bed there is a mini-fridge and chargers for her phones and remotes are on the nightstand.

"Adam. He didn't want me getting up for the little things. Now my desk with the printer and fax plus my laptop are closer. So, I can work and not move a lot." Liza sits back onto the bed.

"I'm surprised he didn't stay." Sarah sits on the end of the bed.

"He wanted to but I asked him to go home." Sarah stares at her.

"Why? Why would you ask him to leave? If he wants to take care of you, let him." Liza leans back against the headboard.

"You of all people. You don't like Adam."

"No, I didn't but Liza, once again this man has fathered your child. He is obviously trying to respect your wishes and be good. Give him something. Let him be here for you."  
"I just wanted some time by myself before the boys come. It's going to be a while before I can have time by myself." They sit in silence for a while. Liza stares at her hands as Sarah watches her. She moves up the bed and lays down beside her.

"I promise to baby-sit." Liza laughs.

"Colby knows, not about me but them." Sarah sits up.

"She is going to find out that its you."  
"I know. Stuart, Haley, and Dixie know but there are some things I need to do before everyone knows."  
"Like?"  
"I want to finish up with Chandler Enterprises and lose the baby weight."

"Vain party of one."

"Shut up." They both laugh a little.

"What's in the fridge?"  
"Milk, juice, water, and a few sodas. Want to watch a movie?"  
"I have some time." They sit back to watch a movie.

Tad holds Jenny on his lap listening to JR talk. Krystal, Dixie, Babe, and Kate come in from the kitchen. Jake stands up. "This is ridiculous." Colby looks down at her feet. "Adam is breeding again."

"Jenny, Kate why don't you go upstairs and play." Krystal says. Kate looks to Dixie who nods. After the kids are upstairs, Jake continues. "Why do women continually fall for him?"  
"This is different, he is different." Colby defends.

"You have your mother's blinders on. She always fell back into his trap." Dixie tries not to smile at her knowledge. Colby stands up.

"He loved my mom."  
"Liza was deluded. Had she come to her senses sooner…"  
"You can't help who you fall in love with." Colby yells. JR takes he hand.

"He didn't love her. He controlled her. That is why she left. Hell, it's the reason you're his child." Colby stops.

"What does that mean?" Krystal looks confused along with Babe. Dixie steps in.

"This is enough. Jake, it has nothing to do with you. And I agree with Colby. He is different with this woman. He gave her full custody of their sons. He has followed every rule she has set up. This is not our business."

"It is. He is your son's father and our grandson's grandfather. It is our business." Krystal adds in.

"No, its not. She is not adversely affecting our lives, or little A's. She doesn't want anything from any of us. She lets Adam in because she wants to and could just as easily cut him out. It is her choice."  
"According to Adam." Krystal scoffs.

"No, her actually." Dixie replies before catching herself. Now all eyes are on her. "I accidentally picked up Adam's cell. She and I had a short talk. Mother to mother." She clears her throat. "She knows Adam and his parental past. She has no blinders on in this relationship." Tad tries to move the conversation to something else. Jake continues to stew over his inability to create a baby while Adam is having twin sons. Colby racks her brain over what Jake meant. While Krystal tries to come up with a way to get Adam from this woman.


	15. Month Eleven

Month Eleven:

**Month Eleven:**

Adam quickly sits up and reaches for his ringing phone. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He hears her laugh.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm sorry if I woke you." He lies back down.

"No, it's alright.

"I wanted to apologize to you."  
"For what?"  
"For sending you away two weeks ago. You just wanted to help me and our sons and I judged your motives on past actions. I miss you and wish you were here with me."

"I can leave right now."

"No, you sound tired but maybe sometime this week."  
"Happy to. I have a meeting tomorrow but after that I'm yours."  
"I'd like that."

"Stuart wants to see you. Would it be alright for him to come up?" Liza pauses to think.

"As long as it's just him, Adam, please."  
"Ok, I will let him know. He has been really anxious to see you or talk to you."  
"Me too. Sarah come by the other day and said that the boys are doing better. My blood pressure is down a little as well."  
"Good. Liza, they are going to be alright. I know it."  
"I know. I will let you get back to sleep."  
"You don't have to but you sound tired too, so I will say goodnight."  
"Goodnight." She smiles to herself before hanging up.

"She misses me." He whispers before going back to sleep.

Stuart walks down the hall looking at room numbers. Two doors ahead of him a couple of men come out followed by a woman still talking to the person inside. She turns and smiles at him holding the door open for him. It is Liza's room. The door closed behind him. "Liza?" He calls out tentatively. "It's Stuart." Liza comes out of the bedroom smiling.

"Stuart!" She pulls him into a hug. "I didn't realize you would be coming so soon." He sighs.

"I know but Adam suggested I come soon. He said you were probably going stir crazy." She laughs.

"He was right. Are you thirsty?" He nods and she fixes him a glass of water. She watches him take a sip. "So, why do you want to talk to me so badly? According to Adam."

"I want to tell him and Marian that we've been talking all of this time. I can't…"  
"Of course, Stuart. I would prefer you not tell my mother where I am, yet."  
"Or about her grandsons."  
"Yes."  
"She would be so happy, Liza."  
"I never know how she is going to react, Stuart. She may be happy but when she finds out about Adam, then it will be a fight. And I don't have the fight in me anymore."  
"Haley is happy and so am I."

"Yes, but Stuart, you know the people of Pine Valley aren't as forgiving and loving as you. I'm happy and I'm not ready to do battle over that." He takes another drink.

"Adam is happy, too. He was a little angry that you took Chandler Enterprises." She smiles.

"I know. I am going to make it up to him though."

"Who were those people leaving?"  
"Oh, she was my attorney and the other two were the managers of my companies. They are in town so we can go over some work stuff. I am trying to get as much settled before I have other things to concentrate on." She rubs her back. "Come into the bedroom. I need to lie down." He follows her and sits in the chair while they talk about the twins and Adam. She asks about Colby and the rest of Pine Valley.

"Colby and Pete was Adam's doing. You didn't tell me that before." Liza is shocked.

"I wanted to keep Adam out of our conversations. But Colby has kept him as a friend. She was angry at first."  
"Don't blame her. Anything else?" He looks a little nervous.

"Well actually, Marian talked to me. She said Colby came to her asking about you and Adam when she was conceived. I think she knows what Adam did."  
"She knows you have my number if she wants to ask."  
"You could call her." He says innocently, she smiles.

"My pride is too ingrained. I've let this go so long I can't see the best way to fix it."  
"I could help."  
"Maybe, after the boys are born. Right now, I am dealing with this pregnancy and trying to get work in order so I can have a little bit of maternity leave."  
"Adam will help you." She leans her head back.

"I know. Stuart, I'm scared of feeling for him again. I don't feel safe. He has done everything I've asked but…"

"He is dedicated to you and the boys. Please trust him, Liza." Before she can speak, they hear the door open. Adam walks in.

"I got away sooner than I thought I would." He smiles at both of them before stepping over to kiss Liza. Adam sits next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Stuart and I have been talking for hours." She looks over to Stuart.

"Are you hungry?" Adam asks. She shakes her head.

"No, a little tired though." Stuart stands up.

"I should go anyway. It was good to see you, Liza." He kisses her cheek.

"Stuart wait." Adam walks him out to the door. "Has she been ok?" He whispers.

"Yes. A little worried about the future." Adam closes the door and walks back to the bedroom. Liza has her eyes closed and is snuggled against a pillow. He climbs into the bed spooning against her.

"Did Stuart assure you I was fine?" He chuckles.

"You know me too well."  
"Yep. I need you to not be mad when I tell you something." He sits up a bit to see her face, her eyes still closed.

"Ok, I promise I will do my best."  
"Close enough." She takes a deep breath. "You know I told you that I had someone checking up on Colby."  
"Yes."  
"That someone was Stuart." He lets go of her and sits up.

"Wh…"

"He has had my number everywhere I went in case something happened to mother or Mia."  
"Since when?"  
"Since I left with Colby." Adam forces himself to keep quiet and fumes. "Adam?"  
"I can't believe Stuart would do that."

"Adam, please don't be mad at him. He thought it was a good way to keep at least some contact." Adam lies back down, draping his arm over her stomach and taking her hand.

"Fine. It still hurts."  
"I know." He kisses her shoulder.

"I know you do." Liza relaxes and falls asleep. Adam's mind works overtime. Did I really get so bad that Stuart willingly kept Colby from me? Did I break Liza? Take all of the fight from her? What happened to me that I became so wrong? I took her choices, played on her fears, like Lee Hawkins. He tortured Haley, kidnapped my son, and entombed Marian. His daughter tried to drive me insane. I did that to Liza and Dixie. I use to protect my family, when did protection turn to pain? Colby came to me then faked her own death to try and leave. JR and Haley have both disowned me at times. He slowly slips away from the now sleeping Liza and sits on the end of the bed unable to stop his train of thought.

"I don't know, Lilly. He was distracted all day then left this morning. He said that he had something to take care of." Liza whines to Lilly over the phone. Adam walks to Tad's door and knocks. Krystal answers.

"Adam?"  
"Is Dixie here?" She rolls her eyes and steps aside. He steps inside. Tad, Dixie, Jake, JR, Babe and Krystal look at him. "Dixie, I need to talk to you."  
"What?" She doesn't want to leave the room considering the current unseen power struggle between her and Krystal over Kate.

"Ok, here. I'm sorry."  
"About?" She is confused.

"Everything. I'm sorry about everything I did regarding our son. Putting you in psychiatric care and taking him away. Also," he looks to Tad, "everything I did to you and Tad. I'm sorry for all of it. It doesn't mean I like Tad but I had no right to interfere in your lives." Dixie is speechless and Tad is confused.

"Stuart?" Tad asks.

"No! I've been doing a lot of thinking about my past and things I've done and caused." JR stands up and pulls him aside.

"Dad, what is going on?"  
"Son, Dixie deserves my apology and it is long overdue." He walks back over to the crowd. "Babe, my apologies to you as well for anything I've done to make your life any harder."  
"Thank you, Adam."

"You're welcome." He smiles.

"Yes, thank you." Dixie comes back to herself. He nods.

"Does this have to do with your pregnant woman?" Jake spews hostility.

"Partly. I don't want to make the same mistakes so I have to recognize the ones I've made. I have already eaten crow from Marian and Stuart, called Brooke and Gloria, spoke with Erica." He looks at his watch. "I need to get back. I promised I would be back today."  
"How is she? And the boys?" Dixie asks.

"She's on bed rest but doing better. The doctor is hoping she will make it to the due date."

"Wish her well." He nods and exits.

Liza can't concentrate on the Mel Gibson movie Adam put in to pacify her. Adam is asleep next to her. He came back and told her what he had done. She lightly brushes his hair off of his forehead. "Adam." She whispers. "Who are you?" She asked him that before. 'I'm you.' Was his answer. He shifts around opening his eyes and seeing her.

"Was I snoring?" She smiles.

"No."  
"You're missing Mel." He points to the screen.

"I have a better man next to me." She lies down as he sits up a bit on his elbow.

"Better than…well I won't question that." He pulls her close. She inhales his scent deeply.

"After the boys are born, I will ask Lilly or Sarah to watch them so we can spend the whole day together."  
"You and me alone, what would we do?" He smiles.

"Sex, lots of it, was my plan." He kisses her lips.

"Deal." He looks into her eyes for a while. "Liza, I …I don't want there to be another man in your life." She looks confused.

"I don't really date seeing that I'm pregnant and on bed rest. So, unless there is …"  
"No, I mean after they are born. I want you for myself."  
"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes, I know there was one small adulterous affair on my part but besides that I'm really a one man woman. Men are too much work to have more than one."  
"Too much work?" He looks insulted. She smiles teasingly.

"Yes." She sighs. "With all of the ego drama and the bravado it is tiring keeping you guys emotionally secure." He tries not to smile. "Besides I already decided to be faithful to you."  
"Good." He waits for her to say something else. "I decided on you only, as well." She looks from the TV to him.

"Ok. So, we are exclusive then." He nods.

Adam paces watching her talk on the phone. It has been a week of constant interrupting phone calls. If she's not on the phone, she's on the computer. They have been sniping at each other for a day or so over her working. Now, she is standing on the balcony on the phone. She turns still listening to the meeting and sees Adam pacing. Liza mentally prepares for the fight that is building up in him. After a few more minutes, the meeting ends and she comes inside. "Bed rest. BED REST! That was the doctor's orders. Rest, Liza."  
"I know but there is only so much time I can lie in bed, Adam. And if I didn't work I wouldn't relax. I have a lot to do, Adam." She starts to walk past him.

"You're only job is to take care of yourself and our sons." He says angrily and she turns on him.

"I am. Just because I am not doing everything you order me to, doesn't mean I'm not calm. Until now that is. Right now, you are detrimental to our sons." Her words cut deep into his heart. She regrets saying it but won't back down.

"Then, why did you even ask me to come back?" His pain wants justification of her feelings towards him.

"Because I wanted you here, trusting that you would continue your good behavior." She yells.

"Like I'm a puppy who is here just to cuddle with you." The door slams snapping them out of their fight.

"Sarah." Liza says calmly looking a little like a child in trouble. Sarah looks to Adam and rolls her eyes.

"Liza, I didn't just hear you yelling, did I?" She asks stepping closer.

"Yes."  
"And you were yelling at your very pregnant girlfriend?" She says looking to Adam.

"You don't know me." He says feeling suddenly uneasy about this woman.

"Nice retort but not an answer." She says sarcastically.

"Adam Chandler. Dr. Sarah Wallace." Liza introduces, and then Sarah extends her hand to him which he takes.

"Now we know each other." Adam responds but Liza doesn't hear it. The pounding in her head mutes all other sound. She doesn't know how long she stands there before sinking into Adam and Sarah's arms. Then, all is dark. She feels motion and loud sounds then nothing. All of a sudden, she is bombarded by sound, beeping monitors and people talking. Liza opens her eyes and struggles against the light and mask. "Liza. Liza, relax." Sarah moves the light off of her face and takes her hand. "Hey, you passed out. You need to relax." Liza nods and moves the mask off of her face.

"Adam?" She brushes back Liza's sweaty hair.

"He is outside. He was annoying the doctors." Liza smiles. Sarah steps away and comes back with Adam, who looks visibly shaken.

"Liza." He kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry." He whispers to her.

"It's not your fault." Sarah turns to the nurse.

"Get her up to labor and delivery." Liza snaps to.

"What? Sarah?"

"I'm sorry, Liza but the boys are in distress. We can't wait. Your labor started in the ambulance." Her body agrees as she feels a contraction begin.

"No. Sarah, what can…" Sarah takes her hand and leans in.

"Liza, your doctor is struck in a traffic jam. I have temporary privileges here. I am delivering your boys. I will do everything possible." Liza's water breaks in the elevator and the contractions come quicker. Liza insists on delivering.

"Please, if you say no I'll have the C-section."  
"Fine." Sarah pulls Adam off to the side. "When we are in there if I tell you to leave, then leave. Ok?"

"Ok, but…I …"

"I love her, too. My plan is to see the two of you holding healthy boys in a few hours. I'll do whatever I have to." He nods. His uneasy feeling about her before is gone and replaced with confidence.

Liza wills herself to stay conscious. Every time she pushes, she feels the blackness coming on. Adam tries not to squeeze her hand but he wants to hold her as close as possible. She is pale and weak. The cries of their son give new energy to them both. "How is he? Is he alright?" Sarah nods to her.

"He is small but breathing on his own." Sarah takes the scissors from Adam's hand. He didn't realize that he had cut the cord. Liza begins to feel pressure again but more pain than before. The last thing she hears is Adam's frantic voice.

Adam holds her hand. A tear drop followed closely by another fall onto her hand. He kisses them away and pulls his cell phone out to call Stuart. "Colby? It's Dad. Is Stuart home?"  
"He's out back. Are you ok?" Colby can hear something in his voice.  
"I will be. You have brothers. She went into early labor. We almost lost one and her own life but …I'm just tired."

"Is there anything I can do for all of you?"

"Thank you Colby, but I need her to wake up and you can't help with that."  
"Dad, I know I haven't really been supportive but if you or my brothers need anything. What are their names?"

"Benjamin and Christopher. They are small but not critical."

"Good. Here's Stuart." Adam tells Stuart everything he can until Liza begins to wake.

"Hey." He kisses her. "They are fine and so are you." She smiles.


	16. Month Twelve

Month Twelve:

Month Twelve:

The cries of infants wake her. Liza sits straight up in bed. Adam grabs her arm. "I'll get them, you need your rest."

"No, they need feeding and only I can do that." He smiles knowing that she is happy to be breastfeeding. Liza pulls on her robe and stumbles to the end of the bed. She picks up the crying Ben and takes a seat in the rocking chair. He immediately takes to suckling. Adam watches her. Liza smiles at him knowing that he is not going back to sleep. When Chris starts to fuss, Adam picks him up. "I feel like I've always done this." She whispers, lightly tracing Ben's cheek.

"Well, with twins and four days of little sleep I'm not surprised." She rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe they are almost two weeks old." They exchange boys. Adam rubs Ben's back gently.

"Liza, tomorrow I need to run home. Stuart wants to see pictures and Colby has bought something for her brothers. And …"

"That's fine. It will be good to have them to myself. Besides I need to get use to dealing with them without any help." He starts to say something but lets it slide. Now is not the time to start a possible fight over getting more time with them. He watches her coo to Chris while he feeds. It is too soon to push the house on her. It is almost remodeled. He decided to have it restored and painted with neutral colors. She will want to decorate it herself, he thinks smiling. They fall asleep quickly when the boys go back down.

"Ooh." Dixie sighs looking at the boys pictures. She smiles up at Adam and passes them to Colby and JR. She walks over to him. "How's she doing?" She whispers.

"Tired but happy they are out of the hospital."  
"I bet. Does she need anything?"  
"She's Liza; I never know what she needs. It is very strange hearing you, of all people, ask about her."  
"A lot has changed. It is just not as important to hate her." He chuckles.

"Tell me about it."  
"I left a baby gift for them on your bed." He nods. Adam takes a seat next to Colby.

"Dad, they are adorable." She smiles at him.

"But, will we ever meet them?" JR grumbles and tosses the pictures on the table. Stuart picks them up again, showing them to Marian, who is uninterested.

"Hopefully soon. I am hoping to bring them here in the next few months." JR looks unconvinced. Colby however is excited. Something about this relationship has made her feel good since hearing about it.

"Good, I would like to meet her. She is good for you. I like you happy." He hugs her.

"Me, too."

Adam drops his bag on the floor as he enters the penthouse. It is quiet. He smiles, they must all be asleep. He pushes open the bedroom door but she is not in bed like he expected. He checks the bathroom, no Liza. The boys' room is empty. Their diaper bag is gone. He takes out his cell and calls her. It rings unanswered until voice mail picks up. He leaves her a message then waits. Maybe her hands were full. If something was wrong, she would've called, right? He waits an hour with no sign of her. After a few more calls unanswered, he goes through her things. Some clothes are missing and her suitcase. The boys have clothes missing plus toys and blankets. Now, the panic sets in. He doesn't have any contact numbers. He goes through her desk looking for anything useful. Her laptop and address book are gone. Surely, she is coming back. He checks her closet again. The realization hits him. The only clothes left are the ones she can't wear, maternity and some tight fitting clothes. "Damn it." He begins pulling open all drawers again and finds a journal underneath some extra blankets. He is too mad and scared to care about her privacy. He skims it looking for his name. He begins to read all of her doubts about his sincerity. She doesn't trust that he won't hurt her, won't take the boys away. All of her fears in print. "She'll never love me again no matter what I do." He looks around the, now, dark and deserted penthouse. "She took them."

There must be lights

Burning brighter,

Somewhere.

Got to be birds,

Flying higher,

In a sky more blue.

If I can dream of a better land,

Where all my brothers walk hand in hand.

Tell me why,

Oh why,

Oh why, can't my dreams come true?

There must be peace,

And understanding,

Sometime.

Strong winds of promise,

That will blow away all the doubt and fear.

If I can dream of a warmer sun,

Where hope keeps shining on everyone.

Tell me why,

Oh why,

Oh why, won't that sun appear?

We're lost in a cloud,

With too much rain.

We're trapped in a world

That's troubled with pain.

But as long as a man

Has the strength to dream,

He can redeem his soul and fly.

Deep in my heart

There's a trembling question.

Still I'm sure that the answers

Gonna come somehow.

Out there in the dark,

There's a beckoning candle.

And while I can think,

While I can talk.

While I can stand,

While I can walk.

While I can dream,

Please let my dream

Come true

Right now.

Let it come true right now.

End of All Over Again.


End file.
